Un homme de goût
by Laukaz - The Lab
Summary: Rencontre au sommet: que se passe-t-il lorsque deux génies du mal se retrouvent dans la même pièce? En pleine période de doute, Loki d'Asgard vient rendre visite au Dr Lecter. Saura-t-il trouver les réponses à ses questions auprès de son Alter Ego? Une étrange coopération débute alors... Jeux d'esprits et relations ambiguës à prévoir!
1. Acte 1 : Curiosité professionnelle

**Bonjours chers Cobayes,**

**Je vous présente ce petit Cross-over qui répond à la question que tout le monde se pose ( … J'exagère peut-être un peu… ) : comment Loki et le Docteur Lecter se sont-ils rencontrés ?**

**Cette question a été soulevée dans ma fiction « les Vengeurs et la Technologie », mais vous n'avez nullement besoin de l'avoir lue pour apprécier cette fiction.**

**Attention, malgré l'élégance et l'esthétisme inhérent à l'univers d'Hannibal ; violence, meurtre et éventuelles scène pour adultes sont à venir. **

**Il y aura également des spoils des saisons 1 et 2, et quelques libertés seront prises par rapport à la série! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Acte 1 : Curiosité professionnelle **

* * *

Hannibal s'était plongé avec délices dans la relecture de **Psychology: An International Perspective, ** du chercheur anglais Michael W. Eysenck. Le temps s'était égrené comme du sable dans un poing fermé, et il était encore à son bureau à vingt-deux heures, lorsque deux coups sourds résonnèrent à la porte.

Intrigué par ce visiteur tardif- qui avait franchi la sécurité, puisque sa secrétaire avait fermé avant de partir-, il se redressa souplement et déplissa sa chemise immaculée. Il prit le temps de revêtir sa veste noire cintrée avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

L'homme qui attendait de l'autre côté de la porte possédait une allure singulière.

Grand, le visage pâle et une silhouette athlétique, c'est sa tenue qui lui conférait son excentricité. Sur une tunique vert sombre, il avait revêtu un long manteau noir renforcé de plaques d'armures dorée le long des avant bras et sur ses épaules. De longs cheveux noirs encadraient son visage fin, aux traits teintés d'ironie et d'arrogance.

N'importe quel être humain doté de bon sens et de rationalité aurait refermé la porte aussi sec, quitte à appeler la police.

Un léger sourire ombra les lèvres du psychiatre qui s'écarta et indiqua d'une main son cabinet.

Sans un mot, le regard hautain et la démarche féline, l'étranger se glissa dans la pièce.

Le nouveau venu s'accorda quelques minutes pour observer, avec un sans gêne qui lui était coutumier, le magnifique bureau du psychiatre.

La pièce était grande et parfaitement ordonnée. Le bureau central occupait une bonne partie des lieux, alors que contre les murs s'étalaient bibliothèques, sculptures et même un piano. Un ensemble de fauteuils en cuirs noirs et de tables basses en verre venaient agréablement compléter l'ensemble, sobre et élégant.

L'étage supérieur était accessible via une échelle en acajou, et on pouvait voir depuis le bas les nombreuses bibliothèques en bois sombre qui croulaient sous les ouvrages.

Les rayonnages captivèrent un long moment le regard de l'étranger.

Voilà bien un mortel qui partageait sa passion de la littérature et des beaux manuscrits.

Le Docteur Lecter attendait patiemment la fin de cet examen minutieux.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de découvrir l'endroit, l'invité se tourna vers son hôte, et prit la parole, haussant un sourcil intrigué.

- Vous ne me demandez pas qui je suis ?

Le praticien ne répondit pas tout de suite, s'approchant d'un buffet de l'époque victorienne pour se saisir de deux flutes en cristal.

- Si vous le souhaitez. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Loki, d'Asgard.

Hannibal choisit avec soin une bouteille de Champagne parmi celles qui trônaient sur le meuble.

Il la déboucha avec calme, porta le bouchon à son nez pour en respirer les effluves. Satisfait, il emplit les deux verres avant de revenir auprès de son invité. Il tendit l'une des flûtes à Loki, qui l'accepta avec curiosité.

- Je vous avais reconnu. Votre visage a été placardé partout après _l'incident _de New York.

- Et vous m'ouvrez quand même ? S'enquit le demi dieu avant d'imiter son interlocuteur, et de porter la coupe à ses lèvres.

Hannibal fit tourner le vin au fond de son verre pour en apprécier la robe dorée. Il s'assit sur le rebord de son bureau, et invita Loki à rejoindre l'un des fauteuils prévus à cet effet.

- Voyez ça comme de la curiosité professionnelle, répondit-il. Vous êtes un sujet d'étude…fascinant.

Loki hésita à prendre cette remarque pour un compliment. Il s'assit confortablement, et ses yeux caressèrent les bois de cerf accrochés au fond de la pièce.

- Vous êtes un homme de goût, Docteur Lecter.

- Je vous remercie.

Les yeux de l'Asgardien cherchèrent ceux de son interlocuteur. Malgré son talent pour mettre les gens mal à l'aise, Hannibal restait parfaitement impassible.

Loki n'en attendait pas moins.

- J'apprécie énormément vos travaux, docteur Lecter, susurra-t-il dans un sourire.

- Je ne vous savais pas féru de psychologie, remarqua l'intéressé.

- Je parlais de vos autres travaux…

Un silence s'installa, alors qu'Hannibal jaugeait son visiteur du regard. De toute évidence, Loki _savait._ Le médecin tenta d'évaluer ses chances en cas d'affrontement physique direct.

Nulles.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre. Devant son mutisme, Loki poursuivit.

- Un homme de goût, vraiment. Voyez-vous, depuis l'échec de New-York, je suis en pleine remise en question. Je cherche l'inspiration auprès des œuvres de mes confrères. Vos… _Travaux_ ont trouvé un écho fort en moi. Pleins d'élégance, d'esthétisme raffiné, d'une mise en scène exquise…

Loki quitta lentement son fauteuil pour se rapprocher d'Hannibal. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord du bureau, et se saisit d'une feuille vierge qui trônait sur une pile de papiers.

Au contact de ses doigts, une illusion naquit et s'étala sur le papier comme la plus délicate des peintures. Le dessin qui prenait vie devant eux représentait le corps sans vie d'un homme étroitement lié à un cerisier. Les racines et les branches de l'arbre s'enroulaient sur sa peau.

Les deux êtres ne faisaient plus qu'un. Au creux des côtes mises à nues du supplicié s'épanouissait un tapis de fleurs fraîches.

Un vent chimérique agita un instant les branches couvertes de pétales blanches, et l'illusion commença de disparaître pour ne laisser qu'une page vierge, que Loki reposa au sommet de la pile.

Hannibal n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, reconaissant parfaitement l'une de ses _compositions_ personnelle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le célèbre demi-sourire moqueur vint s'installer sur les lèvres du demi-dieu.

- Apprenez-moi.

Une fraction de seconde, il crut discerner de la surprise sur le visage du mortel.

Celui-ci reprit cependant bien vite ses esprits, et resservit son compagnon qui avait vidé son verre.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Bien sûr que non.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors, conclut Hannibal.

Il leva son verre, et le cristal tinta lorsque les coupes s'entrechoquèrent. Elles furent vidées rapidement, et abandonnées sur un coin du bureau.

Loki se redressa et fit face à son hôte.

- Quand commençons-nous ? S'enquit-il, une lueur de malice dansant au fond de ses prunelles.

Hannibal lui tendit une main qu'il saisit de bonne grâce.

- Demain, 20.00. Je vous convie à ma table, où vous découvrirez les plaisirs du monde des mortels.

Hannibal raffermit sa poigne, maintenant les doigts de Loki entre les siens.

Le psychiatre déposa sa main gauche sur l'épaule du géant pour s'approcher de lui et murmurer contre sa joue :

- J'ai tellement de choses à vous apprendre, mon ami…

* * *

** Et voilà pour vous,**

**J'espère que cela répond à vos attentes !**

**( Ookpik, tu me dois un repas ! ) **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	2. Acte 2 : Eat the rude

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Eh oui, cet OS se transforme en vraie fiction. Après tout, le sujet est vaste et je pense pouvoir vous bricoler quelque chose de pas trop mal !**

**Comme toujours, j'attends toutes vos suggestions =)**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Acte 2 : Eat the rude**

* * *

- Je pensais que vous vous présenteriez ici de manière plus… conventionnelle.

Le prince d'Asgard haussa un sourcil hautain.

- N'est-ce pas ce que je me suis empressé de faire ?

Hannibal se contenta de sourire. Il aurait volontiers expliqué à son invité que se téléporter directement chez les gens était _vulgaire_. Et que d'ordinaire, les gens _vulgaires _finissaient dans son assiette.

Certes, le géant était parfaitement ponctuel, mais le trouver ainsi en plein milieu de sa cuisine alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas avait quelque peu ennuyé le psychiatre.

« Chaque chose en son temps, songea-t-il. »

- Laissez-moi vous débarrasser.

Il récupéra avec délicatesse la lourde cape et le célèbre casque, avant d'inviter leur propriétaire à rejoindre le salon.

Loki apprécia de nouveau l'élégance distinguée des lieux les peintures de la renaissance qui trônaient au-dessus de la cheminée de marbre la sobre composition florale qui ornait la table d'acajou les grandes bougies pourpres jetant leurs ombres sur des bouteilles en cristal d'une finesse incomparable chaque détail comptait.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il se retrouva avec un verre d'un excellent vin blanc entre les mains.

- Puligny-Montrachet, premier cru _les pucelles, _commenta Hannibal avant de porter le breuvage à ses lèvres.

- Les _pucelles _? Je ne savais pas que vous buviez de ce vin là, Dr Lecter commenta Loki avec ironie.

Il changea abruptement de conversation pour empêcher son interlocuteur de répondre :

-Vous avez eu l'air surpris de me voir dans votre cuisine.

Le Dr Lecter pesa ses mots.

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous frappiez à la porte.

- Nous nous étions vus juste avant, souligna Loki.

- En effet, hier soir. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit une habitude mortelle. Chaque nouvelle visite signifie s'annoncer, recommencer le même protocole, le même échange de banalités, continuellement…

Le demi-dieu soupira.

- Que sont vingt-quatre heures sur les milliers d'années qui composent une vie ? Pour moi, c'est comme si nous nous étions vus quelques secondes à peine auparavant.

- Il est vrai qu'à votre échelle… Installez-vous, je vais servir l'entrée.

* * *

Le duo d'huîtres et d'écrevisses savamment mises en scènes sur de la glace aux reflets bleutés lui avait rappelé Jotunheim. Ce mortel était doué, et son esprit aussi délicieux que sa gastronomie. D'un geste distrait de la main, Loki lui prépara à son tour une petite surprise. Cette parfaite maîtrise de lui-même qu'avait Hannibal en toutes circonstances l'irritait. Il était temps de rappeler à l'humain qui était le maître.

- J'admire toutes vos œuvres, Dr Lecter, mais celle-ci est, de loin, ma favorite.

Loki apprécia à sa juste valeur l'infime moue d'étonnement qui avait agité les traits de son hôte lorsqu'il était revenu, deux assiettes savamment travaillées sur les bras.

Le psychiatre déposa une ardoise noire devant son invité, avant de contempler plus en détail l'illusion qui flottait dans la pièce.

Devant lui s'étalait une scène qu'il connaissait bien, pour en être le créateur originel. Un jeune homme - Jeremy Olmstead-, était littéralement cloué à son établi de travail. Plus de trente outils différents transperçaient ses chaires.

- J'aime cette méticulosité, cette perfection, commenta Loki, alors que l'illusion commençait de disparaître. On sent l'application que vous avez mise dans chaque coup.

- Puis-je vous demander par quel moyen vous avez découvert que j'étais l'auteur de ces travaux ?

Loki chassa la question d'un geste agacé, comme si elle n'était qu'une insulte à son intelligence.

- Grenadin de veau aux morilles sur lit de compote de pomme flambées au calvados, enchaîna Hannibal.

- Je ne mange pas de veau.

- Tant mieux, ce n'en est pas vraiment.

Le sourire et le silence qui suivirent cette déclaration ne laissaient qu'un demi-doute sur la nature exacte de la viande.

Hannibal prit place en face de son invité, et dégusta avec une certaine délectation le morceau de choix préparé par ses soins.

- Je n'ai jamais rien mangé de tel, reconnut le demi-dieu.

Ses yeux pétillaient alors que la viande savoureuse fondait sous sa langue. Chaque seconde qui passait le confortait dans son choix d'avoir fait appel à cet homme.

- Je suis ravi de vous avoir accompagné lors de cette première fois. Mais sans offense, vous êtes encore un novice, cher ami.

Le demi dieu reposa lentement sa fourchette et amena son menton sur ses doigts entremêlés. Il fixa son interlocuteur avec insistance.

- Je ne doute pas que vous prendrez beaucoup de plaisir à m'initier.

Un demi sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Hannibal.

- Si vous le permettez, ce serait un grand honneur.

- Je compte sur vous pour m'introduire en douceur à cet art, susurra l'Asgardien, cherchant toujours le regard de l'autre.

Ce dernier lui offrit en retour son éternel visage impassible.

- Il est certains plaisirs mortels auxquels même les Dieux ne savent résister, conclut énigmatiquement Loki.

* * *

- Tarte sablée de betterave et framboise… Ma petite faiblesse.

- Je croyais que c'était un certain Will Graham, votre faiblesse.

Hannibal répondit par un sourire.

- Fort heureusement, je n'en ai qu'une. Et elle est actuellement enfermée dans un asile, condamnée à mort. Mais il me semble que vous avez, vous aussi, un ennemi que vous chérissez ? Que vous aimez comme _votre propre frère ?_

L'agacement ombra les traits du géant.

- Je ne voulais pas me montrer impertinent.

Loki se perdit dans la contemplation du jus de betterave qui lui évoquait une mare de sang sur l'assiette immaculée.

- Nous avons l'un comme l'autre tendance à punir les impertinents, il me semble. Mais tachez de ne pas oublier que mes méthodes, si peu élégantes, sont redoutablement efficaces.

La menace à peine voilée ne parvint pas à débarrasser Hannibal de son calme légendaire.

Loki tamponna le coin de ses lèvres à l'aide d'une serviette brodée avant de se redresser.

Il contourna la table pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules du psychiatre, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se pencha vers lui, appliquant une légère pression de ses doigts gelés sur la veste de son hôte.

- Je me languis d'apprendre, Dr Lecter. Quand commençons-nous les choses sérieuses ?

Hannibal se tendit légèrement, prêt à réagir à la moindre tentative d'agression.

Cependant, il fut très vite libéré de l'emprise de Loki, alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers l'imposant canapé de cuir vert face à la cheminée.

Il resta néanmoins debout, le regard perdu dans les flammes qui léchaient l'âtre.

Hannibal le rejoignit.

Il était ici chez lui. Loki pouvait être un Prince, un demi –dieu ou même Odin lui-même, cela ne changeait rien.

Il était sur son territoire.

- Vous avez beaucoup à apprendre, soyons honnête. Pour votre fortune, je suis un partisan de l'apprentissage par l'exemple.

Il laissa un instant ses propos flotter dans l'air. Loki fit un pas vers lui, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de son hôte. Cette pâle tentative d'intimidation par empiètement sur son espace personnel n'affecta pas Hannibal, qui poursuivit :

- Si cela vous convient, vous m'accompagnerez lors de ma prochaine… Séance. Vous observerez, nous en discuterons…

La sérénité qui émanait du docteur alors qu'il évoquait d'atroces meurtres fit naître un frisson le long de l'échine de Loki.

La voix d'Hannibal baissa soudain en intensité.

- Ensuite, ce sera votre tour. Je vous assisterai, bien entendu, jusqu'à ce que mes _méthodes _vous paraissent plus claires.

Loki acquiesça en silence, acceptant le verre d'eau de vie que lui tendait son hôte.

Ils trinquèrent.

- Que la leçon commence…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce deuxième acte.**

**Je compte prendre mon temps pour amener l'intrigue, j'aime cette ambiance propre à la série Hannibal, et j'espère réussir à la retranscrire au fil des chapitres. **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	3. Acte 3 : Première Leçon

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Je me suis beaucoup amusée (est-ce vraiment le terme approprié… ?) à écrire le chapitre qui suit. J'espère que vous le jugerez satisfaisant ! **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Première leçon : le sens du spectacle.**

* * *

- Je vous sens comme déstabilisé, Dr Lecter…

L'intéressé étudia une longue minute l'homme qui lui faisait face, et qu'il connaissait jusque dans ses plus sombres secrets.

Will Graham et son éternelle chemise à carreaux, ses petites lunettes noires et ses cheveux défaits.

Cependant, l'habituel air las qui flottait sur les traits de son visage était remplacé par une expression moqueuse. Sans ce très léger détail, l'illusion était parfaite.

- J'admire seulement votre talent, prince, murmura Hannibal en insistant légèrement sur le titre honorifique.

- Suis-je à votre goût ?

- Si vous pouviez enfiler un costume, ce sera de meilleur ton, confia le psychiatre.

En un battement de cil, la chemise de Will fondit pour être remplacée par une veste noire, agrémentée d'une cravate pourpre.

Parfaitement assortie à la chemise du Dr Lecter.

Ce dernier apprécia l'effort et désigna d'une main les marches en marbre noir qui s'étendaient devant eux.

L'Hôtel Bentley aux pieds duquel ils se trouvaient n'était situé qu'à 19 km de l'aéroport John F. Kennedy. Surplombant l'East Rvier, le bâtiment design s'élevait en plein cœur de Manhattan. Tout de marbre noir et d'acier chromé, il revêtait une certaine élégance, bien que très différente de celle qu'affectionnait Hannibal.

- Vous connaissez Tony Stark, susurra Loki, qui avait emprunté pour l'occasion l'identité de Will Graham. Un être exubérant, toujours prêt à se montrer aux yeux du monde, poursuivit-il, alors qu'ils montaient tous deux les marches pour rejoindre l'entrée du prestigieux bâtiment.

Il y avait un mépris non contenu dans ses propos.

Hannibal tendit deux invitations au géant qui gardait précautionneusement l'entrée.

L'homme les dévisagea et s'écarta pour les laisser pénétrer dans le hall lumineux et très épuré de l'hôtel.

- Le vrai Will Graham ne viendra pas, vous en êtes sûr ?

- Vous faites bien de poser la question. Voyez-vous, je _travaille_ avec, et sur Will Graham. Bien qu'il soit sorti de l'asile il y a peu, son esprit est encore très faible. Il est acquitté, mais c'est un homme brisé. J'ai donc utilisé certains de mes _talents personnels_ pour m'assurer que tout se passerait bien. Par l'hypnose, je l'ai convaincu qu'il m'accompagnerait à ce gala de charité. Lorsque nous rentrerons demain, je passerais le voir, et je le _convaincrais _qu'il était bel et bien là. Et puis après tout, il y aura des photos pour en témoigner…

Comme pour illustrer ses propos, un journaliste se jeta à leur rencontre.

Hannibal passa amicalement un bras dans le dos d'un Loki quelque peu surpris. Il revêtit son plus beau sourire de circonstance et le flash de l'appareil illumina les lieux.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la salle de réception à l'étage, ou se pressait déjà une foule constituée d'une élite privilégiée.

Il faut dire que Tony Stark ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure. Quelle délicieuse coïncidence que le milliardaire organise ce gala de charité, dont les dons seraient reversé aux profits de la recherche contre les maladies mentales… Cela donnait une parfaite raison au Dr Lecter et à Loki, sous l'identité de Will Graham, de traverser le pays pour mener à bien leurs petites affaires.

Hannibal croisa plusieurs connaissances et échangea bon nombre de formules de courtoisie, alors que Loki recevait quelques salutations. Il se contenta de répondre succinctement, imitant le naturel discret de celui dont il empruntait la silhouette.

Ici se côtoyaient psychiatres, neurochirurgiens, chercheurs et journalistes, mais également la bourgeoisie New Yorkaise désireuse de paraître.

- Stark voit les choses en grand, constata Loki.

Les lieux avaient été habillés pour l'occasion de somptueux buffets emplissaient la salle, et côtoyaient des fontaines de Champagne, mais aussi les dernières inventions de _Stark Industries_ et un quatuor à corde fournissait la musique d'ambiance.

- Vulgaire, constata sombrement Hannibal, dont l'oreille absolue détectait un mauvais accord du violon 2.

* * *

Loki commençait à bouillir.

La soirée s'écoulait tranquillement, et son nouveau compagnon ne semblait pas pressé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il discutait depuis près d'une demi-heure avec deux de ses consœurs – Jennifer Melfi et Harley Quinn-, qui papillonnaient à ses pieds.

« Écœurant », songea Loki, tout en se demandant si Hannibal était conscient de l'intérêt manifeste que lui portait les deux femmes.

Hannibal aperçut l'ennui de son partenaire et prétexta un voyage au buffet pour l'emmener avec lui, s'éloignant des deux demoiselles.

- Vous n'avez pas de bons souvenirs dans cette ville, entama-t-il, alors qu'ils fendaient la foule.

Hannibal étudiait l'Asgardien dans l'attente d'une réponse. Depuis leur première rencontre, il demeurait vivement intéressé par cet être fascinant.

Tout comme Will, il débordait d'émotions et de sentiments qu'il peinait à contrôler. Il menaçait d'exploser à tout instant.

Cependant, là ou Will refusait de laisser libre cours à ses pulsions, Loki avait totalement embrassé sa nature de tueur. Malgré tout, il demeurait un être perpétuellement dans le doute, vivant dans la peur du rejet et la hantise de l'échec. Il pouvait passer en une seconde de la joie la plus intense au chagrin le plus vif. Même s'il cherchait à le dissimuler, il était animé d'une large palette de sentiments qui charmait Hannibal, lui qui en était dépourvu.

- Elle me renvoie à mon dernier échec en date, concéda Loki. Quand passons nous à l'acte ? enchaîna-t-il, nerveux.

Hannibal lui tendit une coupe de Champagne.

- Patience, mon ami. Tout d'abord, il faut réfléchir au concept. Quelle œuvre souhaite-t-on présenter ? Quelle sera l'idée, le message ? Ensuite, trouver la victime. Mais nous avons déjà, vous comme moi, une petite idée…

La surprise déforma les traits du demi-dieu, teintée d'espoir. Il se pencha vers Hannibal pour murmurer à son oreille :

- Je vous en prie, dites-moi que vous allez tuer Tony Stark. Ou alors cette rousse, là-bas, dit-il en pointant du menton Pepper Potts qui venait de rejoindre le milliardaire sur la piste de danse.

- Je suis au regret de refuser cette douce proposition. Il ne faut pas laisser vos émotions personnelles influencer le cours de vos travaux. Voyez-vous, j'ai fait mes études en compagnie des deux demoiselles que nous venons de quitter, ajouta-t-il en trinquant de loin avec les intéressées, qui sourirent à distance. Des femmes très agréables à côtoyer. Malgré tout, elles sont aussi les deux qui s'intégreront le mieux au tableau que j'ai décidé de peindre ce soir…

Un sourire carnassier, qui correspondait fort peu à Will Graham, naquit pourtant sur ses lèvres alors que Loki comprenait ou le psychiatre voulait en venir.

- Il est l'heure, conclut ce dernier en reposant sa coupe sur un plateau.

* * *

Loki observait avec délices le Dr Lecter procéder.

Le psychiatre oeuvrait avec délicatesse et dextérité, faisant montre d'une infinie patience et d'un sens du détail hors du commun.

Loki se pencha vers lui.

- Vous êtes un artiste, mon ami.

- Je vous remercie. Je fais au mieux avec le peu de matériel à disposition… Nous disons donc, en premier, le concept. En second, les victimes. Ensuite, les lieux, et maintenant, la mise en scène…

Un frisson lécha la colonne vertébrale de Loki.

Il passait une soirée délicieuse.

Ils avaient attendu leurs proies à la sortie de la salle d'eau.

Hannibal s'était révélé rapide et efficace. Briser une nuque lui prenait moins de deux secondes.

En quatre secondes, donc, l'affaire était réglée. Ils avaient transporté les corps à l'étage supérieur, dans la discrétion la plus absolue.

Et, depuis près d'une heure, Hannibal travaillait.

Loki se téléportait régulièrement dans la salle où se tenait la réception, sous la forme d'Hannibal ou de Will Graham. Même si Hannibal lui avait confié avoir tout prévu pour l'alibi, il préférait prendre ses précautions.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami. Tony Stark a eu la courtoisie d'inviter les pensionnaires de l'aile psychiatrique du _Bellevue Hospital._ L'un d'eux est une connaissance, qui plaidera coupable. Tout est arrangé.

Loki apprécia la prévenance et la méticulosité de son professeur.

Enfin, Hannibal se redressa et ôta la combinaison de plastique protectrice tachée de sang.

Loki vint se placer à ses côtés, et ils admirèrent l'œuvre en silence.

La scène rappelait immanquablement une séance de psychanalyse.

Harley était allongée nue sur un divan de cuir, les mains tranquillement posées sur son ventre et les pieds croisées. On aurait pu la croire plongée dans ses souvenirs, si on omettait d'observer la moitié supérieure de sa tête.

La boîte crânienne avait été découpée avec soin, et le cerveau délicatement ôté.

Il reposait sur un plateau d'argent, tenu par Jennifer.

Cette dernière, assise dans un fauteuil vert bouteille, jouait le rôle du consultant.

Sa poitrine avait été ouverte, on lui avait retiré le cœur avant de refermer le tout l'aide d'un fil et d'une aiguille. La moindre trace de sang avait été nettoyée de la scène, pour ne pas en gâcher l'éclat. Hannibal avait même pris le soin d'habiller de nouveau la jeune femme, masquant l'atroce mutilation qu'il lui avait infligée.

- Une précision chirurgicale… Ils vous retrouveront, souffla Loki, émerveillé.

- Le malade hébergé au Bellevue Hospital qui plaidera coupable est un ancien chirurgien…

- Vous êtes brillant. Et le cœur ?

Hannibal lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

- Je vous l'offre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit à Loki l'organe encore chaud, sur un plateau identique à celui qui recueillait le cerveau d'Harley.

Loki accepta le présent avec une fascination non dissimulée.

Il saisit le muscle entre ses doigts, captivé.

Il disparut soudainement.

L'Asgardien revint quelques secondes plus tard, la preuve mit en sureté et les mains propres.

- Vous saurez parfaitement nous l'accommoder au prochain repas, je l'ai donc placé dans votre réfrigérateur.

Hannibal marqua un temps de silence. Il était vraiment surprenant d'entendre ces propos dans la bouche de Will Graham…

- Je vois bien que ma silhouette vous perturbe.

- Vous avez son corps, mais pas son esprit, c'est ce qui me trouble. Will n'est pas aussi sûr de lui que vous pouvez l'être. Et certainement pas aussi moqueur.

- Il vous attire ?

- Il m'intrigue.

La silhouette devint floue, grandit et s'épaissit, et Loki retrouva sa forme originelle, drapé dans son arrogance. Il s'approcha du médecin, profitant des quelques centimètres de plus qui lui permettait de le contempler de toute sa hauteur.

- Et moi, Dr Lecter, je vous intrigue ?

L'intéressé répondit par un sourire.

- Notre avion décolle dans deux heures, mon ami. Allons profiter de la fin de cette soirée. Tony Stark aura une belle surprise en vidant les lieux, demain matin.

Loki accorda un long regard à la mise en scène des deux corps. Hannibal quitta la pièce.

- N'oubliez pas, la prochaine fois, c'est votre tour…

* * *

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! J'espère que le tournant que prend cette aventure vous convient toujours. Pas trop glauque ? **

**La bise,**

**Laukaz- The Lab**


	4. Acte 4 : Retour à la normale

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, que je prends des libertés avec la série, notamment avec l'enchaînement des évènements. (Vous allez le découvrir assez vite, je compte décaler certains moments clés de la série !) **

** La raison est toute simple : j'essaye d'intégrer Loki et son univers à celui d'Hannibal, et c'est très compliqué si je ne fais pas quelques compromis ! **

**Comme vous êtes déjà quelques-unes à m'avoir fait la remarque, je m'excuse donc pour les changements que cela occasionne dans l'attitude de Will ! Mais rassurez-vous, sa « renaissance » n'est pas annulée, simplement décalée à après sa sortie de l'asile, c'est-à-dire… Ce chapitre. Ce chapitre, donc, devrait commencer à ramener les choses dans le droit chemin… **

**Mais peut-on réellement parler de droit chemin quand il s'agit d'Hanibal Lecter et Loki d'Asgard ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Retour à la ****_normale_****.**

* * *

- Alors c'est lui ?

Le Dr Lecter ne répondit rien, les sourcils froncés, abîmé dans une concentration intense.

Loki pesta intérieurement.

Ce mortel était le stoïcisme à l'état pur.

Diantre, il venait quand même de débarquer, en armure complète, en plein milieu du salon d'une petite maison de campagne où il n'était nullement attendu. Et rien, pas un haussement d'épaule, pas le moindre sursaut.

Cette impassibilité l'agaçait chaque jour un peu plus. Il commençait à le prendre personnellement.

_« J'arracherai une réaction à ce visage de marbre_ », se promit le demi-dieu.

Dans un soupir, il se saisit d'une chaise et l'amena près du psychiatre. Il s'assit à ses côtés et étudia à son tour le sujet qui semblait tant fasciner Hannibal.

Ses joues s'étaient creusées depuis la dernière image qu'il avait vue de lui dans un journal, et une barbe de quelques jours mangeait sa peau blanche.

- Will Graham, l'éventreur de Chesapeake… Ou pas. Vous semblez ennuyé. Vous avez réussi à le convaincre qu'il vous a accompagné à New York la nuit dernière ?

Il fallut tous les efforts du monde au psychiatre pour s'extraire de sa réflexion.

- Oui. Mais ce fut plus difficile que prévu.

Face à eux, le profiler semblait relâché, les épaules détendues et le regard vide.

- Que voulez-vous-dire ?

Hannibal chassa la question d'un geste de la main. L'hypnose était une discipline bien trop subtile pour qu'une brute comme Loki puisse en saisir les enjeux.

- Vous devriez partir, il va se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre.

- Vous n'êtes pas prêts à faire les présentations ?

Hannibal dévisagea l'Asgardien come s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

- Grands dieux, non !

- Méfiez-vous, tout de même. Je tiens à vous rappeler qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, il a envoyé quelqu'un pour vous tuer. Je passerai chez vous ce soir.

Sans attendre de confirmation, et aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, l'impertinent s'évapora.

Hannibal commençait à le trouver bien importun, mais chaque chose en son temps Will se réveillait.

- En tous cas, si je pouvais éviter de refaire le voyage en sens inverse pour aller chercher le coupable, j'aimerais autant, énonça Hannibal, comme s'il poursuivait une conversation absolument normale.

- Hein ?

Will secoua la tête et se massa le crâne.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, se reprit-il, le Cerveau. Je l'aurais plutôt appelé « le Chirurgien », aux vues de la précision dont il a fait preuve.

Le profiler avait insisté sur la dernière phrase, et plantait son regard dans celui du médecin.

- Vous me soupçonnez encore, mon ami ?

Will eut un petit rire, et quitta le canapé ou il était installé.

Winston vint lui trottiner dans les pattes à la recherche d'attention. Le jeune homme s'accroupit pour flatter le pelage de son ventre.

- Je ne sais que penser, mentit distraitement Will.

Hannibal quitta à son tour son fauteuil pour rejoindre son hôte.

- Écoutez-moi, Will.

Winston se redressa et s'enfuit, obligeant son maître à reporter son attention sur le psychiatre qui s'était accroupi pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Les derniers mois ont été éprouvants. Pour nous tous – je parle aussi pour Jack. Mais ils nous ont irrémédiablement liés les uns aux autres. Nous avons besoin les uns des autres pour nous en sortir. J'ai besoin de savoir : allez-vous essayer de me tuer une nouvelle fois ?

Will réfléchit très sérieusement à la question.

C'était tentant.

Mais visiblement inefficace. Et en y réfléchissant bien, tuer Hannibal Lecter le priverait de la joie de réussir à le mettre en défaut. De le surpasser, de le battre à son propre jeu de manipulation.

Non, ce que Will Graham voulait, c'était réussir à prouver sa culpabilité.

Et, ensuite, le faire asseoir sur une chaise électrique. D'une pierre deux coups.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Que pensez-vous de reprendre votre thérapie ?

L'intéressé marqua un infime temps de surprise. Voilà qui était inattendu.

- Je souhaite toujours être votre ami.

Les pièces s'assemblaient dans le cerveau de l'ancien agent du FBI. C'était là une proposition récurrente de la part d'Hannibal. Etre son ami.

Et après tout…

Pourquoi pas.

- Je vais réfléchir, pour la thérapie. Après ce que nous avons traversé, je pense que nous avons l'un comme l'autre besoin d'aide. Mais sommes-nous vraiment les mieux placés pour nous entraider ?

Hannibal se redressa, imité par son cadet.

Il s'approcha légèrement de Will et lui serra amicalement l'épaule.

- Je le crois. Après tout, personne ne connaît les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire mieux que nous-même…

L'idée avait déjà fait son chemin dans l'esprit de l'Empathe.

- Commençons-nous ce soir ?

Satisfait de la réponse, Hannibal dut néanmoins décliner la proposition :

- Je regrette, il semblerait que j'ai un invité.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil curieux. C'était une bien étrange manière de formuler cette phrase.

Le psychiatre le salua et Will l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

De retour chez lui, seul, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des canapés qui trônaient au centre de la pièce. Deux chiens le rejoignirent rapidement

Leur maître se sentait quelque peu confus et désorienté.

Malgré cela, depuis son séjour à l'asile, il y avait une chose dont il était sûr.

Une évidence qu'il ne remettrait plus _jamais _en question.

Hannibal était l'éventreur de Chesapeake.

On avait beau le chasser, il était impossible de l'attraper.

Que faire lorsqu'on connaît le Mal, et qu'aucune justice n'accepte de le reconnaître ?

Ses lèvres s'affinèrent pour ne plus former qu'un mince pli.

S'il n'était pas capable d'attraper Hannibal, alors, lentement mais sûrement, il l'appâterait.

Il le ferait venir à lui.

Personne n'était aussi doué de lui en matière d'appât.

Mais cette fois, l'hameçon, ce serait lui.

* * *

- Je vous attendais.

Hannibal garda le silence.

Découvrir Loki dans SA cuisine avec SON tablier en train d'éplucher SES artichauts avait quelque chose… d'improbable.

Et d'extrêmement agaçant.

- Il serait aussi simple pour moi d'emménager ici, ajouta Loki, moqueur.

_« Il essaye de me pousser à bout. » _

La conclusion tombait sous le sens. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Depuis leur rencontre, l'Asgardien semblait animé par une seule volonté : tenter de le déstabiliser.

Eh bien, il allait être déçu.

_« Prenons-le à son propre jeu.. »_

- C'est une excellente idée, Loki. J'ai une chambre disponible à l'étage qui n'attend que vous, énonça calmement le psychiatre en ôtant précautionneusement sa veste.

Le cuisinier se contenta de sourire, plus concentré que jamais sur sa tâche. Il ne lui avait pas échappé qu'Hannibal venait de l'appeler par son prénom, pour la première fois.

_« Ce mortel est coriace… »_

Et cela lui plaisait.

- C'est entendu, alors.

- En revanche, je me vois dans l'obligation d'insister pour vous reprendre. Il est absolument indigne de moi de laisser un invité travailler à ma place.

Il retroussait déjà les manches de sa chemise, parcourant les rayons du réfrigérateur du regard à la recherche des ingrédients nécessaires.

Loki reposa l'artichaut qu'il était en train de maltraiter et observa quelques minutes le ballet de l'humain.

Celui-ci naviguait avec aisance sur ce qui était visiblement son terrain de jeu fétiche,récupérant ustensiles et ingrédients, épluchant, coupant, arrangeant avec une facilité remarquable.

Après avoir insisté pour participer, l'Asgardien se retrouva avec une branche de céleri dans une main et un long couteau parfaitement aiguisé dans l'autre.

Sur les conseils du spécialiste, il s'assit et s'attela à sa tâche sans rechigner, perdu dans les méandres de ses futurs complots.

Un frôlement dans son dos le tira de ses pensées. Le Dr Lecter se penchait vers lui, pour lui proposer à l'oreille :

- Si vous le permettez, laissez-moi améliorer votre technique…

L'intéressé acquiesça en silence et sentit le Dr Lecter s'approcher de son dos jusqu'à le toucher. Le mortel déposa une main sur son épaule, et l'autre sur ses propres doigts qui tenaient le couteau, pour accompagner ses gestes.

Fermement, il prit le contrôle de la situation et, méthodiquement, eut tôt fait d'obtenir une pile de minuscules morceaux à la finesse incroyable.

- Vous êtes très doué.

Hannibal le libéra de son emprise pour le laisser expérimenter cette technique seul. Satisfait du résultat, il s'éloigna alors.

Moins de deux heures plus tard, un délicieux fumet s'échappait de la cuisine, et Loki avait pris possession de ses appartements.

Le plafond haut, des armoires en bois laqué croulant sous les ouvrages littéraires, le parquet lambrissé et les draps de soie la pièce était tout à fait à son goût.

Mais après tout, qu'est ce qui, dans l'univers du Dr Lecter, ne l'était pas ?

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, qui était plutôt de transition. Rassurez-vous, les choses vont rapidement se corser !**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	5. Acte 5 : De l'esprit d'initiative

**Bonjour cher Cobayes,**

**Je suis désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à sortir ce chapitre. Il faut dire que je commence à être pas mal occupée, entre la fin de « Les vengeurs et la technologie », le début de « Les lois de l'improabilité « et… mon rapport de stage, ( qui est bien « l'œuvre » qui avance le moins vite, comme c'est étrange xD ) **

**De plus, ce cinquième chapitre est assez long et s'est révélé compliqué à écrire !**

**Enfin ovilà, je sais cette erreur est injustifiable, mais bon, j'aurais quand même essayé de vous amadouer…**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : De l'esprit d'initiative.**

* * *

- Lloyd Logan ?

- Ça ne sonne pas assez Anglais pour vous, Dr Lecter ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas, préférant observer une nouvelle fois le monceau de documents éparpillés sur la table de sa salle à manger.

Passeport, permis de conduire, diplôme en psychologie humaine, articles scientifiques signés, attestations d'assurance, photos d'identité et photocopie du casier judiciaire toutes les preuves étaient là.

- Je me dois d'avouer que vous avez été d'une efficacité impressionnante, Loki.

- On ne finit pas Dieu de la ruse par hasard…

Hannibal reporta son attention sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Loki avait quitté son armure d'Asgard pour revêtir un costume noir, sobre mais élégant. Sa silhouette était plus fine, et il mesurait dix bons centimètres de moins que d'ordinaire. Une paire de lunettes aux verres fins et carrés venait compléter l'ensemble, lui donnant un air sérieux fort peu habituel. Il avait cependant conservé les traits de son visage, bien qu'un peu moins d'arrogance s'y affichait.

- Vous êtes sûrs, pour le visage ?

- Absolument. Qui irait soupçonner un honorable Chercheur en psychiatrie d'être en fait le terroriste responsable de l'invasion Chitauri ? Les gens oublient vite, Dr Lecter, et je suis très doué pour le mensonge…

- Je constate, en effet. Bien, dans ce cas, je vais avertir Jack que je viendrais accompagné. Depuis quand nous connaissons-nous ?

- Depuis nos études à la faculté de médecine de Paris, mon cher ami, rétorqua Loki dans un Français impeccable.

Un sourire ombra les lèvres d'Hannibal.

* * *

- Je ne savais pas qu'on faisait visiter les scènes de crime maintenant, souffla Jack à Hannibal. Je devrais faire payer un droit d'entrée.

Le ton était ironique, aussi le psychiatre n'en prit pas ombrage. Pourtant, la situation était loin d'être amusante.

- Mon ami, le De Lloyd Logan, est de passage sur Baltimore. Il demeure chez moi pour quelques temps, et, coïncidence intéressante, il est spécialiste en manipulation de masse. Son avis pourrait nous être utile.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil au carnage qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

- En effet, reconnut-il.

Les trois hommes, ainsi que l'équipe du FBI, se trouvaient dans l'église Saint Paul, au cœur de la ville. Devant eux s'étalait un spectacle qui retournait les estomacs.

Douze cadavres formaient un cercle autour de l'autel. Chaque victime tenait une arme à feu dans la main droite, et tous avaient la tempe gauche perforée par une balle. Un rituel morbide avait eu lieu ici, ou les participants avaient donné la mort à leur voisin de droite, recevant le même châtiment de leur voisin de gauche.

La scène était gravée sur les rétines de Jack. Il peina à en détourner le regard, et reporta son attention sur le premier sujet de curiosité disponible.

Discrètement, il observa le collègue d'Hannibal qui tournait autour du charnier, un bloc note à la main.

C'est vrai que le bonhomme avait l'air doué, d'un professionnalisme au moins égal à celui d'Hannibal. Il se dégageait quelque chose de calme et de doux de ses gestes mesurés.

Mais depuis les récentes discussions qu'il avait eues avec Will, l'agent du FBI se méfiait des psychiatres, et particulièrement du blond qui se tenait à ses côtés. Il avait donné carte blanche à l'ancien profiler pour ses recherches, et s'était laissé convaincre de la culpabilité d'Hannibal.

Aussi avait-il discrètement tapé le nom du nouveau venu sur son Smartphone.

Lloyd Logan avait une carrière brillante et une réputation irréprochable. Il envoya un bref message à Will pour lui faire part des nouveaux accointements du Dr Lecter.

Hannibal rejoignit son confrère au cœur de la scène de crime. Il regrettait que l'atmosphère d'ordinaire si paisible de lieu de culte soit profanée par une équipe de _sauvages. _

Quelques passages de Desiderata, célèbre poème Anglais dont la légende voulait qu'il fut découvert ici, dans cette église de Baltimore, lui revinrent en tête.

_« Reste calme au milieu du bruit et de l'impatience et souviens-toi de la paix qui découle du silence. _[…] _Évite les gens grossiers et violents ils ne sont que tourments pour l'esprit. […]_

_Sois fier de ce que tu as fait et de ce que tu veux faire.[…] Mais que ceci ne te rende pas aveugle à ce qu'il y a de beau; bien des gens luttent pour un idéal et, partout sur la Terre, on fait preuve de courage. […] Dis-toi qu'en dépit de ses faussetés, de ses ingratitudes, de ses rêves brisés, le monde est tout de même merveilleux.[…]_

_Répands la bonne humeur. Et tâche d'être heureux_

Le discours de Jack Crawford interrompit la contemplation du grand homme.

- Il y a plusieurs niveaux de lecture. Tout d'abord, il s'agit d'une scène de meurtres multiples, puisque les douze victimes ont été tuées par leur voisin de droite. Cependant, la mise en scène, le rituel, font penser à un suicide collectif. Etrange suicide, ou chacun remet sa vie entre les mains de son voisin. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis, Dr Logan, sur le troisième niveau de lecture. Est-ce que cette boucherie collective pourrait avoir été organisée par une tierce personne, et donc, au final, être un meurtre ?

Loki s'était accroupi face à l'une des victimes, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années. Il remonta ses lunettes dans un geste machinal avant d'ajouter d'un ton grave:

- Tout dépend, agent Crawford, est-ce que pousser quelqu'un au suicide revêt du meurtre ?

- La question est délicate. Prenez cette victime, que vous observez là…

Jack consulta rapidement le registre afin de trouver l'identité de la jeune femme.

- Michelle Robert, 23 ans, infirmière à domicile. Bon, si on analyse la situation, c'est son voisin de droite… Jack Howards – étudiant en économie- qui l'a tué, d'une balle dans la tête. Ou alors, dans l'hypothèse d'un suicide collectif, il s'agissait de sa volonté propre. Ou si l'on suit la troisième hypothèse, l'organisateur de ce charnier, est le coupable. Rien n'est simple.

- L'ensemble manque de clarté, en effet, releva Hannibal. En tous cas, il semble certain qu'une tierce personne soit impliquée. Sinon, comment expliquer que les armes aient été soigneusement replacées dans la main des bourreaux après leur mort ?

- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Loki en se redressant.

Il rejoignit les deux spectateurs et leur livra ses conclusions.

- Les corps ont été bougés pour former un cercle parfait. Ils ont tous été tournés dans le même sens, leurs paupières ont été fermées. Quelqu'un était là, sûrement. Ce qui m'intrigue en revanche, c'est l'immense flaque d'eau qui s'étend sur et au pied de l'autel. Cela fait désordre, et ne correspond pas à la maniaquerie avec laquelle le coupable a ordonné sa mise en scène.

- Nous envoyons un échantillon au labo, acquiesça Jack. Dr Logan, ce type de situation s'inscrit-il dans votre spécialité ? Dr Lecter, une idée du profil de l'Homme que nous cherchons ?

- Je crois qu'Hannibal va répondre pour nous deux, s'effaça poliment l'Anglais.

- Will serait ici bien plus efficace que moi, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Je dirais que nous cherchons un homme de pouvoir. Il aime l'appliquer et en abuser. Il manipule les esprits plus faibles que le sien, et aime étudier les extrémités auxquelles il peut pousser ses victimes. Visiblement, celles-ci lui vouaient un culte. Il n'y a aucune trace de lutte, et vous m'avez confié que les premiers rapports toxicologiques sont corrects. Ils sont donc venus mourir ici de leur plein grès. Une personne charismatique, brillante et méticuleuse, capable de manipuler les faibles d'esprit avec aisance. Le profil typique d'un gourou de secte.

- Le mobile ? Dans le cas d'une secte, l'argent ? Étancher une curiosité morbide ? Appliquer le pouvoir sur l'esprit d'autrui jusqu'à un point de non-retour ?

Hannibal inspira longuement, les épaules légèrement haussées.

- Si vous permettez, je montrerais quelques photographies à Will. Nous nous voyons ce soir pour sa thérapie. Il en saura certainement plus que moi…

Jack hésita, peu persuadé qu'impliquer de nouveau Will dans ce type de situation soit chose judicieuse. Enfin, le profiler était suffisamment grand pour dire non si l'idée lui déplaisait.

Prétextant n'avoir plus rien à apporter à l'enquête, Hannibal et le Dr Logan saluèrent Jack et quittèrent l'église en silence. Hannibal prit la parole une fois qu'ils furent tous deux confortablement installés dans sa voiture.

- C'était brouillon, Loki. De bonnes idées, mais brouillon. Et je dois avouer être déçu que vous ayez agi sans moi. Je croyais que vous étiez là pour apprendre ?

- Ne devriez-vous pas vous réjouir de mon esprit d'incitative ? Le taquina Loki, balayant d'un sourire moqueur toute trace du docteur Lloyd Logan. Vos commentaires me feront progresser, mais j'aime découvrir seul…

- Je reconnais que vous avez soigné le choix du lieu. J'ai moi-même beaucoup d'affection pour cet endroit. Cependant, l'ensemble manquait de cohérence. Quel message souhaitiez-vous faire passer ?

- Il ressemble au vôtre, Dr Lecter. Vous mangez les humains que vous ne considérez pas mieux que des porcs, je tue les esprits que je juge trop faible qui ne sont pour moi que des fourmis. Voyez-moi comme un maillon de l'évolution la sélection par l'intelligence. S'ils sont trop faibles pour résister à de simples paroles, ils ne méritent pas de vivre.

- Je ne critique pas _l'idée._ Simplement la manière de l'exprimer. Vous pouvez faire mieux.

Le silence les sépara jusqu'à ce qu'Hannibal se gare dans la cour pavée qui jouxtait sa demeure.

Les deux hommes gagnèrent le salon et Loki reprit sa forme habituelle, sous le regard mitigé de son hôte.

- Il va être l'heure de la séance de Will. Je vous confie la maison, ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le Jötun lui emboîta le pas.

- Je vous attends pour le dîner ?

Hannibal jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je rentrerais probablement tard.

Il allait ouvrir la porte, la main déjà posée sur la poignée, lorsqu'une main aux longs doigts vint se plaquer sur le bois pour l'empêcher de sortir.

La voix de Loki dans son dos lui parvint comme un murmure chuchoté à son oreille :

- Je me vois dans l'obligation _d'insister._

Sans prendre la peine de se retourner, Hannibal rétorqua :

- Vous supportez mal la solitude mon ami ?

- En effet. J'ai besoin d'être surveillé en _permanence,_ Dr Lecter, vous avez vu ce qui arrive lorsque vous me laissez vaquer à mes occupations.

- Très juste. Soit, je ferais au mieux. S'il vous plaît, ne tuez personne en mon absence.

- _Je ferais au mieux._

* * *

- Il est d'une grande sensibilité. Malgré tout, le travail est imparfait. Regardez, il a croisé les mains sur le torse des victimes. Pour neuf d'entre elles, la main droite est sous la main gauche. Pour les autres, c'est l'inverse. On dirait… On dirait un élève qui fait de son mieux, mais les subtilisés de la matière qu'il étudie lui échappent encore… Il a quelque chose à prouver.

Une fois de plus, Hannibal fut émerveillé par la justesse du raisonnement du profiler. Ce pamphlet concluait une brillante analyse de plus de dix minutes, qui décrivait trait pour trait l'impertinent Asgardien.

- A qui veux-t-il prouver ses capacités ? Lui-même ?

- C'est fort possible.

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure, et la session de thérapie de Will s'était prolongée en étude de scène de crime. Hannibal goûtait pleinement à cet instant privilégié, seul avec sa proie favorite. La conversation prit cependant un tour moins plaisant.

- J'ai eu jack Crawford au téléphone, tout à l'heure. Vous hébergez un confrère ?

- Le Dr Lloyd Logan. D'ailleurs, je ne peux malheureusement pas m'attarder avec vous, il doit m'attendre, remarqua Hannibal en quittant à regret son fauteuil de cuir.

- Il a fait sensation auprès de Jack. J'ai lu quelques un de ses papiers – curiosité professionnelle-, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un homme brillant, ajouta Will qui se redressait à son tour.

Il enfila son blouson alors qu'Hannibal rangeait sommairement son bureau.

- J'aurais plaisir à le rencontrer, si l'occasion se présente.

Hannibal lui sourit, avant de lui serrer la main. Voyant sa réticence, Will accentua sa pression sur les doigts de son vis-à-vis.

- Après tous, les amis de mes _amis_ …

- L'occasion devrait pouvoir se présenter, assura Hannibal.

Il souhaitait vivement le contraire, bien conscient de l'espèce de chantage affectif auquel se livrait Will. Après lui avoir assuré par trois fois qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se lier d'amitié, il lui agitait cette promesse sous le nez, sous des conditions à peine dissimulées.

Même conscient de cela, Hannibal accepta la proposition.

De toute façon, entre la curiosité maladive de Loki et l'entêtement de Will, Hannibal savait que la rencontre était inévitable.

Il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de tourner cette situation à son avantage…

* * *

**Et voilà mes chers cobayes, j'espère que la tournure des événements vous plaît. Dites-moi si vous voyez des fautes, j'ai relu un peu rapidement je l'avoue !**

**La bise,**

**Laukaz-The Lab. **


	6. Acte 6 : Le don d'empathie

**Bonjour chers cobayes,**

**Laissez moi vous présenter le sixième chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous préviens tout de suite, le rythme est un peu lent, particulièrement sur ce chapitre. Mais rassurez-vous, le prochain saura compenser... **

**PS : j'ai fait des cookies, ça sent bon dans toute la maison.**

**Allez, soyez pas jaloux.**

**Bonne**** lecture =D **

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le don d'empathie.**

* * *

Will s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège.

Trois coups frappés à la porte déchirèrent le silence.

Mû par un certain pressentiment, Hannibal s'excusa auprès de son patient et alla ouvrir.

- Lloyd, quelle bonne surprise…

- Mon ami, tu me vois désolé de t'interrompre en pleine séance, s'excusa Loki. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas te voir revenir malgré l'heure tardive. Aux vues des dernières catastrophes qui te sont arrivées, j'ai préféré venir m'assurer par moi-même de ton état de santé…

Will se redressa, ravi d'avoir enfin l'opportunité de découvrir le vieil ami de son thérapeute.

Ses yeux détaillèrent le nouveau venu avec la force de l'habitude. Un homme plus jeune qu'Hannibal, vêtu d'un costume noir recouvrant une chemise vert-sombre. Ses longs cheveux attachés en catogan et ses lunettes carrées lui conférait un air sérieux, qu'un éblouissant sourire vint rompre.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir, intervint Will, nous n'avions pas vu le temps défiler, mais l'heure de ma séance est dépassée depuis longtemps déjà.

- J'espère que ce vieux renard ne vous facturera pas une séance supplémentaire, ajouta Loki, tendant une main franche vers le patient qui l'accepta de bonne grâce.

- Enchanté, Dr Logan. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous

- Je vous retourne le compliment, Mr Graham.

Wil eut un sourire triste. Son nom avait certes été placardé sur tous les supports de presse locaux, mais pour des raisons nullement positives…

- Vous êtes venu vérifier que l'éventreur de Chesapeake n'était pas en train de menacer votre ami ?

- Exactement ! Il y a trois mois, agressé par un patient, le mois dernier, tentative d'assassinat… Tu attires les ennuis, mon ami, conclut Loki.

Will et Hannibal échangèrent un regard. Personne d'autre qu'eux deux et jack Crawford n'était au courant que la fameuse tentative d'assassinat du psychiatre provenait de Will lui-même.

- Soyez rassuré, avec moi, il ne risque pas grand-chose…

- Je n'en doute pas un instant. Votre innocence n'est plus à prouver, ajouta-t-il, serrant l'épaule de l'ancien agent du FBI dans un geste de réconfort.

Hannibal invita Loki à les rejoindre au centre de la pièce. Pendant que l'Asgardien déguisé s'installait à côté de Will, le psychiatre s'arma d'une bonne bouteille de Bordeaux.

Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant ce qu'il craignait était en train de se produire juste sous son nez, sans qu'il puisse intervenir. Il fallait essayer d'en tirer le meilleur parti possible.

Il rejoignit les deux hommes, en grande conversation, et leur proposa un verre de Château Montrose avant de s'installer en face d'eux.

Il resta quelques minutes en retrait, observant le manège qui tournait sous ses yeux.

Il y avait de quoi être bluffé.

Dire que Loki était un acteur talentueux était un euphémisme.

Le professeur Logan se révélait brillant, plein d'esprit, courtois et très compétent dans son domaine. Ses mots semblaient ensorceler Will, qui l'écoutait, captivé, disserter de la force des médias en termes de manipulation de masse.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Hannibal pour mettre les mots exacts sur l'improbable situation.

Loki était en train de _séduire _Will Graham. Si sa langue pouvait être acérée, elle se dévoilait pour l'heure douce et charmante. Et Hannibal observait, petit à petit, le filet se refermer sur la proie. Il en était estomaqué. Ainsi, même le profiler le plus doué de cette planète ne pouvait résister aux doux mensonges du Dieu la ruse.

C'était à prévoir, mais cela demeurait une déception.

- L'Angleterre ne vous manque pas trop ? interrogea Will après avoir mis fin à la conversation précédente.

- Baltimore est une belle ville. Et puis Hannibal se démène pour que je ne m'y ennuie pas… J'ai même eu droit à une visite touristique d'une scène de meurtre.

- Nous en parlions justement avant ton arrivée, rebondit Hannibal, qui voyait là une occasion d'ennuyer l'impertinent. Will me faisait part de ses premières conclusions.

Le Jötun se tourna entièrement vers le patient, plantant un regard perçant dans les prunelles bleues.

- Je les entendrais avec plaisir. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien évidemment…

Will s'humecta les lèvres. Le Bordeaux réchauffait ses veines et déliait sa langue.

- Des empreintes digitales ont été retrouvées sur le lieu. Elles appartiennent à un certain Bruce Banner. Ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un physicien retiré en Inde depuis des années. De plus, la méticulosité de la mise en scène exclut totalement que notre tueur ait pu commettre une erreur aussi grossière que laisser des empreintes derrière lui.

- Il a donc disposé volontairement les indices pointant dans la direction de Banner, mais dans quel but ? S'enquit Loki, haussant un sourcil intrigué tout à fait convaincant.

- Pas pour le faire accuser, en tous cas. Comme je vous l'ai dit, Banner est bien loin d'ici. Non, il nous donne un indice.

Les yeux de Loki pétillèrent derrière ses lunettes. Il se tourna légèrement vers Hannibal, de manière à ce que lui seul puisse voir l'éclat qui l'animait.

- Un indice ? demanda-t-il, la voix sérieuse contrastant avec son air moqueur.

Les paupières de Will étaient à moitié closes, alors qu'il revivait la scène, dans la peau du meurtrier.

- C'est un mégalomane. Il fait montre de son pouvoir sur les esprits faibles. Il cherche à attirer l'attention.

- D'une femme ? Susurra le professeur Logan.

Un pli de réflexion barra le front de Will.

- Peu probable. L'attention générale, je dirais. Il veut prouver sa valeur au monde entier.

- Penses-tu qu'il ait réussi à capter l'attention convoitée, Hannibal ?

Le psychiatre sourit.

- De la police, c'est certain.

Ils méditèrent un instant ces paroles. Avisant la grande horloge qui indiquait 23:30, Will s'excusa et salua les deux amis.

- Je regrette votre départ, concéda Loki, serrant la main du profiler un soupçon plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- J'aurais plaisir à vous revoir. Pour une fois, Dr Lecter, laissez-moi vous recevoir, ajouta-t-il en direction du thérapeute. Vous et votre ami, bien évidement. Disons, vendredi à 20:00.

A peine l'affaire entendue et Will hors du bureau, Loki reprit sa véritable apparence, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'émettre la remarque bien sentie préparée pour l'occasion : la sonnerie du téléphone d'Hannibal se fit entendre. Le numéro de Jack Crawford s'affichait sur l'écran.

- On a une nouvelle scène de crime.

- J'arrive.

- Emmenez Will. Et le Dr Logan.

Hannibal accepta avant de raccrocher.

Décidément, le monde entier semblait contre lui.

* * *

- Que lui avez-vous fait?

- C'est l'effet que je fais à tous les mortels, mon ami. Presque tous...

Le sous entendu était très clair.

- J'en serais presque jaloux, commenta Hannibal, ouvrant la portière pour que Loki s'installe, avant de rejoindre le siège conducteur.

- Vous êtes doués en al matière également.

- Mais je n'ai jamais su duper Will... Vous, si.

Loki eut un rire franc, couvert par le bruit du moteur mis en marche.

- C'est pour moi plus simple avec lui qu'avec aucun autre. C'est un Empathe, n'est-ce pas? Vous-autres, stupides créature de Midgard, peinez à reconnaître la magie là ou elle est pourtant flagrante. Le don de Will en est un exemple admirable.

- Mais vous l'avez dupé.

Loki redevint grave, comme ramené au sérieux par cette remarque.

- Je suis un sorcier. Et, pour être honnête avec-vous, un bon. Je n'ai fait que manipulé la perception qu'il a de moi. J'ai révélé à son Empathie 2000 ans de souvenirs, croyez-moi, ça doit-être pour lui une expérience assez perturbante...

Le silence s'installa. L'Asgardien crût voir une nuance de mécontentement dans les yeux du conducteur.

- Etes-vous en colère ?

- Jamais.

- Cette nouvelle scène de crime… Ce n'est pas moi.

- Vraiment ?

- En doutez-vous ?

- Vous êtes le dieu des mensonges, si je ne m'abuse…

Loki apprécia le compliment d'un hochement de tête.

- Je suis désolé. Je m'ennuyais. Il faut dire que vous m'aviez promis une deuxième leçon il y a plus d'une semaine à présent. Il faut bien que je passe le temps…

Hannibal garda le silence. Il avait l'impression d'avoir affaire à un enfant gâté.

- Vous m'intéressez, Dr Lecter, reprit Loki étudiant avidement le psychiatre dans l'espoir d'obtenir la moindre réaction. Votre esprit et son fonctionnement diffèrent de ceux des autres mortels. Mais Will… je comprends votre fascination à son égard. Il est aussi perturbé que vous êtes perturbant. Il voit les choses, comme vous, il lit dans l'esprit humain comme vous, mais il a quelque chose de plus… Il _ressent_ les crimes. Et, ceci plus que tout autre chose, vous fascine. C'est pour cette raison que vous aimez jouer avec lui.

- Et vous, Loki, pour quelle raison aimez-vous jouer avec moi ?

La question, posée sur le ton de la conversation, prit l'intéressé au dépourvu. Hannibal ne quittait pas la route des yeux, détendu, une main sur le volant et l'autre arrangeant distraitement son nœud de cravate.

- Je ne joue pas.

- C'est impoli de mentir.

- J'apprends, et j'expérimente. Ce qui est complètement différent.

Hannibal ne répondit pas, mais le sourire affiché sur les lèvres démontrait pleinement son manque de conviction.

Il en était convaincu, l'Asgardien avait débarqué dans sa vie avec une idée bien précise en tête. Si lui-même était obsédé par Will, ainsi que Will l'était par l'éventreur de Chesapeake, la question se posait alors : quelle pouvait bien-être l'obsession du demi-dieu ? Il était plus que temps de découvrir ses réelles intentions.

* * *

Will eut à peine le temps de rejoindre sa voiture que son téléphone sonnait déjà. Averti qu'on requérait sa présence, il s'installa à bord du véhicule et démarra rapidement, l'esprit occupé.

Cette rencontre l'avait perturbé.

Il n'avait pas ressenti une telle euphorie depuis longtemps.

Depuis… Jamais, à la réflexion.

Avec ses manières discrètes et posées, son ton calme et serein, et un sens des convenances fort développé, Lloyd ressemblait _étrangement_ à Hannibal. Mais seulement au premier abord. Un Hannibal, en beaucoup moins inquiétant. En beaucoup plus _humain._

Car il existait entre le tueur en série et son vieil ami une différence notoire, qui avait affolé l'empathie sur développée de Will. Une seule conversation lui avait suffi pour _sentir_ toute la palette d'émotions qui animaient le scientifique. Sous son air détendu bouillonnait nostalgie, colère et peur, mais également la joie, l'affection, une certaine fougue... Il était l'exact opposé de son confrère une boule de sentiments sagement dissimulés sous une allure affable et pleine de retenue.

Will frissonna. Cet homme était _différent._ Mais en quoi exactement ? Il n'aurait sût le dire, et cela le préoccupait, en plus d'éveiller sa curiosité.

Il pouvait se sentir étonnement proche de lui.

Il lui fallait en savoir plus. Si Lloyd était réellement venu rendre visite à Hannibal avec le simple motif de la courtoisie, sa vie pouvait être en danger. Il était une nouvelle variable dans l'équation, que Will devait prendre en compte.

La capture d'Hannibal ne devait pas inclure d'autres morts.

* * *

**Voilà pour vous mes chers Cobayes. Dites-moi tout? La tournure des événements semble-t-elle vous convenir? **

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	7. Acte 7 : Un seul être

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Voici pour vous le nouveau chapitre d'un Homme de goût. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en prendrez tout autant à le lire !**

**On se retrouve en bas,**

**Laukaz.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Un seul être...**

* * *

- Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé…

Hannibal sursauta.

Très légèrement, mais cela suffit à arracher un sourire à l'Asgardien qui venait de se glisser dans la chambre.

- Je vais vous tuer, Dr Lecter.

Hannibal s'arracha à la contemplation du mur.

- C'est impoli de rentrer dans la chambre de ses invités, poursuivit Loki, qui continuait de s'approcher dangereusement du psychiatre.

- C'est impoli de mentir à son hôte, rétorqua ce dernier.

- Alors quoi ? Vous voudriez me mettre dans votre assiette ?

Loki attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas. Il détaillait du regard l'humain qui lui faisait face son élégance soignée, son sens de l'esthétisme irréprochable son visage taillé comme celui d'une statue de marbre et ses yeux… dérangeants. La perfection.

Il lui suffisait de lever la main. D'un geste, li pouvait ôter la vie, rompre cette nuque qui n'attendait que ça, écraser entre ses doigts la gorge que l'on devinait sous le col de la chemise…

Hannibal vit sans rien pouvoir y faire les longs doigts s'étendre vers son cou et venir effleurer l'arrête de son menton.

C'était donc ainsi découvrir les raisons du dieu moqueur entraînait la mort.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

* * *

_Huit heures plus tôt._

- _C'est l'œuvre du marionnettiste – la presse choisit toujours des noms improbables…. Même mise en scène globale, même manque de rigueur dans les détails…_

_Hannibal se contentait d'observer, en retrait, Will Graham et le Dr Logan arpenter la scène de crime. A côté de lui, Jack Crawford attendait également les conclusions des deux spécialistes._

_Au de la ville, dans un petit quartier résidentiel tranquille, s'était joué une tragédie au goût de déjà-vu._

_Mr Stones, mari aimant et père de quatre enfants, avait assassiné chacun des membres de sa famille à l'aide d'une arme à feu, avant de mettre lui-même fin à ses jours. _

_Les corps avaient été disposés en cercle autour de la table basse du salon._

_Des galets avaient été agencés sur le meuble pour former les mots suivants :_

_Pour toi mon dieu._

_Une flaque d'eau recouvrait la table de verre et continuait de goutter sur le tapis persan, se mélangeant au sang et aux divers fluides corporels qui parsemaient le théâtre de l'homicide multiple._

_Sur la demande de Jack, le Dr Logan et les agents du FBI dégagèrent les lieux pour laisser à Will l'espace d'exprimer son talent. Hannibal le détaillait avec attention alors que son cadet fermait les yeux, prêt à se laisser emporter par son don._

Ceci est ma volonté.

On m'a ouvert comme à un vieil ami. Il m'a ouvert. Les corps sont rassemblés dans la pièce, mais pas organisés.

L'arme est encore dans sa main. Je le félicite, et il applique le canon contre sa tempe, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Une seconde après, il est mort.

J'observe les lieux avec attention alors que son corps glisse à mes pieds. C'est moi qui dispose les cadavres, et les galets. Je veux être reconnu. Je veux qu'on m'admire, qu'on s'agenouille à mes pieds, qu'on prie pour ma miséricorde.

Je veux être aimé, et craint. Admiré et méprisé. Je veux transmettre un message.

Écoutez-moi. Regardez-moi…

- _Il a convaincu le père d'offrir sa famille en sacrifice, conclut brièvement Will, détournant enfin ses yeux du charnier. Un des galets est sec. Vous trouverez probablement de l'ADN appartenant à Banner, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'agit d'indices, pour nous aider à déterminer qui il est. Il veut qu'on le trouve, et qu'on reconnaisse son…génie._

_Jack soupira. Incroyable le nombre de malades que pouvait compter Baltimore._

_Un des agents s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un dossier, avant de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. La surprise déforma ses traits. Hannibal, Lloyd et Will s'approchèrent pour entendre les nouvelles._

- _Nous avons fait analyser la composition chimique de l'eau. Et tenez-vous bien… Il est impossible qu'elle provienne de la Terre._

_Ils étaient rentrés en silence. Le jour se levait au loin, et Hannibal avait habilement proposé à Will de venir partager un solide petit déjeuner avec eux, afin de remettre de leurs émotions. Will, désireux d'échanger ses premières impressions avec le Dr Logan, s'était laissé convaincre._

_Ce n'était pas par bonté de cœur qu'Hannibal avait fait cette proposition. Il avait espéré pouvoir tenir Loki occupé suffisamment longtemps pour aller fouiller sa chambre. D'abord son arrivée inattendue, sa demande d'apprentissage, son emménagement, maintenant ses crimes dont il ne voulait pas lui parler… C'était le moment d'en avoir le cœur net._

* * *

Sauf que Loki était arrivé trop tôt. L'apparence de lloyd Logan dissipée, il retrouvait l'allure arrogante qui lui correspondait si bien.

Le doigt qui dessinait la courbe du menton d'Hannibal glissa le long de sa gorge. L'ongle de l'index dessinait distraitement le tracé de la jugulaire.

- Will ? S'enquit Hannibal, d'une voix rauque.

Quitte à mourir, il préférait éviter le spectacle de son corps mutilé au profiler.

- Il dort dans le canapé de votre salon. J'ai moi-même quelques dons d'hypnose. Je pourrais vous apprendre, afin que vous puissiez améliorer votre technique…

- Si vous vouliez ma mort, nous ne serions pas en train de discuter à l'instant.

- Patience.

La voix divine, impérieuse, était teintée de menace. Les doigts glissèrent encore, jusqu'à effleurer la cravate pourpre, pour entreprendre d'en défaire le nœud.

- Ce n'est pas à votre vie que j'en veux _présentement…_

- Ca n'a aucun sens.

- Nous verrons…

Les doigts quittèrent la cravate pour rejoindre le premier bouton de la chemise immaculée. Hannibal saisit le poignet de Loki, sans violence mais avec fermeté, pour l'obliger à suspendre son geste.

- Vous vous fourvoyez.

- Je sais ce que je veux. Et j'ai_ toujours_ ce que je veux.

Hannibal, conservant sa prise sur le poignet de son interlocuteur, pointa du menton le mur de la chambre.

- C'est _ça_, que vous voulez.

Sur les parois s'étalait un ensemble complexe de photos, d'articles de journaux, de plans de villes, de paysages, de noms barrés et entourés. Tous étaient reliés par des fils rouges. On pouvait reconnaître Manhattan, l'Inde, la Russie, des morceaux d'algorithmes et de codes à moitié percés à jour, le Tesseract, des soldats Chitauris, des armures…

Et, au centre, une photo de Tony Stark, vêtu de sa plus belle invention : l'armure Extremis.

Loki relâcha lentement sa prise sur la chemise du psychiatre. Ses yeux détaillaient désormais l'immense toile d'araignée qu'il avait plaquée au mur. Le ton, de suave, devint rêveur.

- Un seul être vous manque… Je veux qu'il meure. Mais pas avant d'avoir réussi à lui arracher son âme. Pas avant de l'avoir complètement perverti. Je veux corrompre si profondément son esprit, sa nature, qu'il me supplie de mettre fin à ses jours pour oublier ce que j'ai fait de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour la même raison que vous souhaitez faire subir ce sort à Will.

Si la réponse surprit le Dr Lecter, il n'en montra rien. Le psychiatre s'assit distraitement sur le lit à baldaquins, englobant l'œuvre qui ornait désormais le mur dans son entièreté.

- Alors c'était ça. Vous êtes venus me voir non pas pour mes compositions ordinaires. Mais pour mon Chef d'œuvre.

- Je veux lui promettre le sort le plus funeste qui soit. Je veux que tout soit parfait. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que de côtoyer le maître en la matière…

- Je pensais que vous seriez capable d'une telle chose sans moi.

- Il y a une différence entre nous, Dr Lecter… je suis un être doué de sentiments. Il s'agit probablement de ma plus grande faiblesse. Rassurez-vous, c'est également la seule…

- Moi aussi.

- Qui ment, maintenant ? Je manipule depuis ma plus tendre enfance, qu'il s'agisse de mes proches ou d'illustres inconnus. Mais je n'ai pas votre _cruauté._ Je ne pourrais pas, seul, enfoncer un tube dans la gorge d'un _ami et y insérer une oreille._

Le dernier mot avai été légèrement appuyé, Le regard de Loki quitta le mur pour venir se poser de nouveau sur le psychiatre. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Hannibal prit le parti de poursuivre la conversation. Tant qu'il parlait, le demi-dieu ne faisait rien de pire.

- Mais vous haïssez Tony.

- Haïssez-vous Will ?

- Non.

- Il en est de même pour moi. Quand j'étais prisonnier, avant que je ne m'échappe, nous avons énormément parlé. Il m'a même appris ce jeu que les mortels affectionnent – les échecs.*

- Pourquoi lui vouloir du mal, alors ?

- Pourquoi en voulez-vous à Will ?

- Je ne lui en veux pas. Je veux qu'il me rejoigne.

- Exactement.

- Désirez-vous vraiment conquérir le monde aux côtés de Tony Stark ?

- Désirez-vous vraiment chasser l'humain avec Will Graham, avant de vous attabler avec lui autour de votre proie délicieusement cuisinée ?

Un silence méditatif s'installa.

- Vous devriez suivre une thérapie, conclut Hannibal.

- Acceptez-vous d'être mon praticien ?

Du bruit leur parvint depuis le salon. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de quitter la pièce. Hannibal prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il était en train de réajuster son nœud de cravate lorsque Will surgit dans le couloir.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai dû m'assoupir. Les nuits sont courtes en ce moment…

- Je vais vous raccompagner, Will. Quelques heures de vrai sommeil ne vous feront pas de mal.

Le profiler accepta, non sans un regard pour le Dr Logan resté en retrait. L'idée de le laisser vivre seul avec l'éventreur de Chesapeake lui glaçait les sangs.

Hannibal tendit sa veste à l'Empathe avant d'enfiler la sienne.

- J'accepte, Lloyd, conclut évasivement le tueur en série avant de quitter la pièce. 19 :00 à mon cabinet.

Face au regard curieux de Will, il répondit par un sourire.

* * *

***Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère que la direction qu'emprunte l'histoire vous satisfait. Faites-moi part de vos remarques, elles m'aident toujours à y voir plus clair et améliorer ma trame scénaristique !**

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Laukaz-the Lab.**


	8. Acte 8 : Appelez-moi

**Bonjour mes chers Cobayes,**

**Vous me manquiez fort, je vous ai donc rédigé un petit chapitre. (Elle est mignoooone !)**

**Je prend beaucoup de plaisir à découvrir à chaque avancée du scénario vos avis et spéculations, vous êtes des amours de cobayes.**

**J'ai un petit sondage à faire, je vous en reparle en bas.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Depuis quand cette obsession vous hante-t-elle ?

- Depuis quand Will vous hante-t-il ?

Hannibal ne put retenir un sourire. Aussi improbable cela soit-il, le psychiatre commençait à s'habituer au caractère de son invité. Ses remarques sarcastiques, son arrogance et sa capacité à répondre à une question par une question ; l'ensemble le rendait finalement plutôt attachant.

- Nous sommes ici pour votre cas, Loki, non pour le mien.

Le prince d'Asgard se renfonça dans son siège, boudeur.

- Je suis sûr que la réponse est la même, c'est pour ça que j'ai tendance à établir ce type de corrélation. Depuis notre première rencontre, je dirais. Ou un peu après ; depuis que j'ai échoué à le corrompre.

- Dites-m'en plus.

Loki s'exécuta, le regard vaguement perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il raconta Thanos, Asgard, les Chitauris et l'invasion planifiée. Il raconta la lance de pouvoir, qui corrompait les âmes, et qui avait rencontré son premier échec en la personne de Tony Stark.

- J'étais chez lui. Il m'a proposé un verre – j'aurais dû accepter, je regrette à présent. Mais peu importe. Lorsque la lance à effleuré son corps…

Il suspendit sa phrase.

- Il a quelque chose…ici. En métal.

Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur.

- Pour une raison qui me dépasse, ça l'a protégé de ma magie.

- Un réacteur ark, si je me souviens bien, commenta Hannibal. Tony Stark est un génie. Il n'est pas improbable qu'il ai trouvé un moyen de contrecarrer votre puissance. Une partie, de votre puissance, ajouta-t-il alors que son patient le fusillait du regard.

- J'en suis bien conscient. Alors, si ma magie ne peut le corrompre, mes mots devront le faire. Je suis un maître dans l'art de la manipulation et du mensonge. D'ordinaire, mes dons d'hypnose me viennent en aide, mais là, seule mon éloquence me servira d'arme. Tout comme vous…

- J'utilise également l'hypnose, reconnut Hannibal avec humilité.

Un sourire moqueur ombra les lèvres du Jotun, qui traduisait tout le mépris qu'il avait pour les talents du praticien en la matière.

- Je vous apprendrai, vraiment.

- Quelles sont vos ambitions, à court terme ?

- Je vous ai dit, j'apprends de vous, j'applique votre méthode…

La lumière illumina soudain l'esprit d'Hannibal.

_Que j'ai pu être aveugle, c'était pourtant l'évidence._

- Vous allez le faire accuser de vos meurtres.

- Exactement.

Hannibal médita un instant cette réflexion et ce qu'elle impliquait.

- Sur la deuxième scène de crime, notre ami Jack trouvera de l'ADN appartenant à Steve Rogers.

- Et l'eau ?

Loki répondit par un sourire énigmatique.

- Gardez-donc un peu de surprise, Dr Lecter.

- Je ne suis pas friand de surprises.

- Ca tombe bien, j'en ai une pour vous !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Loki fourragea un instant dans les poches de sa veste. Avec précautions, il en sortit un papier plié en quatre, et se pencha vers le psychiatre pour le lui tendre.

Hannibal, intrigué, défroissa la feuille. On pouvait distinctement y lire un numéro de téléphone, suivi d'un simple message : « Appelez-moi. »

Hannibal reconnut facilement le numéro de Will Graham.

- Il semblerait que votre ami ait un faible pour le Dr Logan, commenta Loki avec humour.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? s'enquit froidement Hannibal, déposant le document sur la table basse du bout des doigts.

- L'appeler, bien évidement. Et glisser subrepticement dans son esprit l'idée que Tony Stark puisse être le Marionnettiste. Je préférais jouer franc-jeu avec vous.

Hannibal ne répondit rien. Il doutait fortement que Loki joue franc-jeu avec qui que ce soit. L'idée de laisser l'Asgardien s'approcher davantage de _sa_ proie ne lui plaisait guère.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami, poursuivi le prince en se redressant. Je travaillerais pour vous. Je le pousserai dans la direction que vous souhaitez le voir emprunter. En échange, bien entendu, de votre coopération pour mes desseins.

Le psychiatre se leva à son tour. La tournure des événements ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

- Je travaille seul, d'ordinaire.

Loki s'approcha de son interlocuteur, jusqu'à effleurer du bout des doigts l'angle de sa mâchoire.

- Et la solitude vous va à ravir. Mais Will Graham fait partie de ma stratégie, aussi, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous l'emprunter. Je crains que vous n'ayez guère le choix.

- Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le choix depuis votre arrivée, souligna Hannibal.

- Il demeure certains domaines ou je vous laisse votre libre arbitre. Vous devriez en être reconnaissant, je n'ai pas toujours cette prévenance…

La menace implicite prenait d'autant plus d'ampleur qu'elle était susurré d'un ton calme et mesuré. N'importe quel autre mortel aurait jugé préférable pour son espérance de vie de ne rien ajouter à cela. Hannibal, pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, se saisit délicatement du poignet de Loki pour mettre fin au contact des doigts gelés sur sa peau.

- Je vous en sais gré. Je n'ai encore jamais commis de déicide, et il me serait fâcheux de devoir commencer.

Un petit rire lui répondit, puis un « Nous en reparlerons, mon ami », suivi du silence.

Hannibal était de nouveau seul dans son cabinet.

Il aurait dû être furieux, d'être ainsi malmené par l'Asgardien.

Il n'en était rien.

D'une manière semblable à celle dont le faisait Will, Loki éveillait son instinct de prédateur. Et jamais encore il n'avait eu pour allié – et pour adversaire- un Dieu. Le jeu promettait d'être passionnant…

* * *

- Dr Logan ?

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Lloyd.

Will, pris de court, s'effaça pour inviter le nouveau venu à entrer.

- Je n'aime pas le téléphone, reconnut Loki, parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle de scientifique brillant, mais suffisamment perdu pour être désarmant. J'espère que mon irruption ne vous paraît pas trop incongrue ?

Le profiler rosit légèrement.

_ J'ai laissé mon numéro dans la veste de cet homme. Quel genre d'idées a bien pu lui traverser l'esprit… ? _

- Pas du tout. Vous êtes le bienvenu ici.

A ces paroles, quelques chiens jappèrent bruyamment. L'un d'eux s'approcha en grognant.

Loki déglutit avec difficulté.

Si les chats l'adoraient, les chiens le détestaient. C'était comme si leur brave âme fidèle parvenait à _sentir_ le mensonge et la trahison émaner de lui.

- Winston, file donc ! Je suis désolé, ils sont quelque peu nerveux…

- Ils doivent sentir que j'ai peur d'eux, reconnut Logan.

Il fallut quelques secondes à l'ancien agent du FBI pour comprendre ce qu'impliquait cette phrase, et il entraîna ses bêtes dans la cuisine, libérant un espace considérable dans le salon. Il oubliait vite que tout le monde n'était pas aussi rassuré que lui par la présence de molosses.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent autour d'un feu. Will avait longtemps réfléchit à la meilleure manière d'aborder le sujet. Il avait pensé à une approche subtile, mais son hôte était bien trop fin pour ne pas voir venir le piège. La méthode directe lui paru donc la meilleure.

- Votre séjour chez le Dr Lecter se déroule bien ?

- A merveille. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des années, il n'a pas changé.

La phrase qu'il avait préparée était bien plus dure à prononcer qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et si l'ami d'Hannibal refusait de le croire ? Dans le pire des cas, il parlerait à son compagnon des doutes de Will à son sujet. Mais ce ne serait rien de très nouveau pour lui… Il allait enchaîner, enfin décidé, lorsque Lloyd le prit au dépourvu :

- Will, je suis désolé de vous parler de ça, mais… Pensez-vous toujours qu'Hannibal soit l'éventreur de Chesapeake ?

Loki se félicita intérieurement de son jeu d'acteur. Le regard détourné, l'air légèrement coupable, les mains s'entrecroisant comme s'il était sujet à une légère pointe de stress…

Surpris, le profiler hésita à répondre.

- Je comprends votre réticence à me répondre, mais… Je pense qu'il existe une possibilité que vous ayez raison.

Malgré le surplus de conditionnel dans cette affirmation, Will sentit ses muscles se détendre.

Alors c'était ainsi, Lloyd avait deviné.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire…

- Je suis désolé, s'empressa de l'interrompre Loki, je n'aurais pas dû mentionner ceci, c'est déplacé et…

- Je le pense toujours coupable, trancha Will, désireux d'inciter l'autre à lui faire part de ses découvertes.

Loki soupira de soulagement. Il accepta, les mains tremblantes, le verre d'eau de vie que lui tendit le jeune homme.

- Il éprouve quelque chose pour vous, qui l'oblige à vous maintenir en vie, même si vous avez émis des doutes à son sujet. Je ne jouis pas de cette protection, et s'il venait à apprendre que…

- Restez-chez moi quelques temps.

La proposition avait échappé à Will avant qu'il n'ait vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Il savait pertinemment que le Dr Logan avait raison. L'idée de le laisser retourner se jeter dans la gueule du loup lui glaçait les sangs.

Il n'eut en retour qu'un sourire triste.

- Malheureusement, je crois que rien ne serait plus suspect que cela.

Will passa les mains sur son visage en pleine réflexion.

- Avant votre arrivée, j'avais un plan…

Loki se pencha en avant, toute ouïe.

- Puisqu'il est impossible de le traquer, je voulais… l'appâter.

- Avec ?

- Moi.

Loki jubila intérieurement. Ce Will Graham était proprement fascinant.

-Comme vous l'avez dit, il… ressent des choses à mon égard. Je crois qu'il me voudrait à ses côtés pour… Eh bien, faire ce qu'il _fait._

_Si Hannibal entendait ça… Je pourrais le lui dire, bien évidement, mais ce serait tellement moins intéressant._

_-_Vous comptez le rejoindre dans sa folie ? S'enquit Lloyd, visiblement inquiet.

- Faire semblant tout du moins. M'approcher de lui, jusqu'à être suffisamment prêt pour pouvoir le faire tomber.

- Cela m'apparaît terriblement dangereux.

- Je pense que lorsqu'il s'agit de l'éventreur de Chesapeake, les moyens à notre disposition sont très limités…

Un silence s'installa, alors que les deux hommes s'absorbaient dans leurs réflexions.

- Pourrais-je vous aider ?

- Probablement. Vous connaissez bien notre suspect. Je vais devoir lui faire croire que je deviens un meurtrier, cela ne se fera pas sans mal…

- On croit facilement aux choses que l'on souhaite voir se produire…

L'heure s'écoulait à une rapidité incroyable. Will invita son hôte à partager une collation. Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans le profond canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée. D'un accord tacite, ils discutèrent de sujets plus légers. Loki travaillait au mieux, jouant sur le don d'Empathe de Will pour l'émouvoir. Il fallait que le profiler tombe sous son charme, complètement. Alors, à ce moment précis, il mentionnerait Tony Stark. Mais pas avant.

La discussion fila de l'astrophysique à la médecine, en passant par le prix Nobel de la paix et les derniers remous politiques. Il était plus de quatre heures du matin lorsqu'ils se découvrirent une passion commune pour l'art victorien.

L'horloge indiquait plus de six heures lorsque Loki s'exclama :

- Dieu du ciel mon ami, le jour se lève !

Comme s'il sortait d'une transe, Will revint à la réalité. Il lui semblait que cette discussion n'avait duré qu'un battement de cil, se déroulant hors du temps. Troublé, il raccompagna son aîné devant la porte.

- Hannibal risque de se demander ou vous avez bien pu passer votre soirée, constata Will, les sourcils froncés. Et votre nuit. Et bientôt même votre début de matinée.

Lloyd lui répondit, dans un sourire :

- Il sait que j'étais chez vous.

Devant l'air stupéfait de son compagnon, il se justifia dans un sourire :

- Je lui ai dit que vous me plaisiez.

Will marmonna un vague « oh », mais Lloyd était déjà à sa voiture et lui adressait un petit signe par la fenêtre.

Une fois le ronronnement du véhicule loin de Wolf Trapp, Will resta encore un instant sur le pas de la porte, hébété. Derrière la ligne des sapins, un soleil rose se levait paresseusement.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, avec cet homme ?_

L'espace d'un instant, il craint de sombrer à nouveau dans la folie. Mais c'était peu probable ; le reste de son quotidien paraissait absolument normal. En revanche, dès que le Dr Logan se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, son _sixième sens_ s'affolait. Pas comme il le faisait lorsqu'Hannibal était présent, ou lorsqu'il se glissait dans la peau d'un tueur. Non, aux côtés de Lloyd, la sensation était plus intense, mais plus agréable également. Ce n'était pas ce sentiment de méfiance qui l'animait depuis des années.

_Je crois que je ferais mieux de dormir._

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que vous appréciez cette fin particulièrement brutale xD Bon j'ai pas trouvé mieux alors chut. Choisir d'aller dormir c'est toujours une bonne conclusion de toute façon !**

**Pour revenir au sondage, j'ai une petite interrogation à vous soumettre. J'ai déjà bouclé ma trame scénaristique, je sais donc ou je vais ( ouf xD ). Cependant, certains " détails" ne sont pas fixés, car peu important quant au scénario global. Par "détails", vous pouvez traduire "lemon". Pour le moment je n'en ai pas spécialement prévu - car ça n'apporte pas grand chose à l'intrigue en soi-, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être un bonus, en quelques sortes. Du coup ma question est la suivante, pensez vous que ce soit intéressant d'inclure ça dans mon scénario, ou au contraire pensez-vous que ca pourrait desservir cette fiction? **

**Comme je l'écris avant tout pour vous et pour vous faire plaisir, je m'en remettrais à vos avis =) **

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Laukaz.**


	9. Acte 9 : Rêves et cauchemars

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Les résultats du sondage étant peu concluant, j'ai décidé de repousser ma décision jusqu'à ce que… ben jusqu'à ce que je me décide. Voila.**

**Grosse introduction ! **

**Merci artemis pour tes reviews sur mes différentes fics, je suis ravie d'avoir converti une personne de plus à mes délires xD **

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

**Acte 9 : Rêves et Cauchemars**

* * *

- Je voudrais que l'on revienne sur un point, Dr Lecter.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'ai essayé de vous tuer.

Hannibal ne s'attendait pas à un changement de conversation si brutal. Sa main qui tenait le stylo suspendit son geste. Il déposa son carnet de notes à côté de lui, sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- Je m'en souviens. Vous avez envoyé un assassin.

- Je regrette. J'étais perdu dans un tumulte de sentiments contradictoires. Mais il y a une chose…

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas eu de remords. Ou plutôt, les seuls que j'ai pu éprouver concernaient le fait de ne pas achever ceci de mes mains.

- Que ressentiez-vous ?

Will croisa les bras, plantant son regard dans celui du praticien.

- Le pouvoir. J'étais puissant.

- Dans l'imaginaire collectif, seuls les Dieux sont censés avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur l'humain. Jouir d'un tel pouvoir procure certainement un sentiment de puissance. Était-ce la même sensation que pour Garrett Jacob Hobbs ?

- Oui et non. C'était beaucoup plus fort. Probablement car vous, je désirais réellement votre mort.

Will s'humecta les lèvres, détournant les yeux. Une pointe de nervosité l'avait envahi.

- Je rêve de ça. Depuis plusieurs semaines. Chaque nuit, je deviens un tueur.

- Suis-je votre victime ? S'inquiéta faussement Hannibal.

- Pas que je me souvienne. Mes victimes n'ont pas d'intérêt, je ne parviens pas à me remémorer leurs noms, ou leurs traits… C'est l'acte, qui est important, et non elles.

Will inspira profondément, se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Hannibal quitta son fauteuil pour venir rejoindre le profiler sur le divan. Sa main vint enserrer l'épaule de son cadet.

- En un an, vous avez vu et vécu plus de choses traumatisantes que l'on peut imaginer. Vos cauchemars sont un moyen pour votre inconscient d'extérioriser cette angoisse.

Will n'hésita pas au moment de répondre. Ses yeux glissèrent sur la main réconfortante, avant de s'arrêter sur ceux du psychiatre.

- Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, Dr Lecter.

Le sous-entendu implicite s'étira quelques instants dans le silence, avant que Will ne poursuive :

- Le principe du cauchemar, c'est qu'il nous effraie. Et je n'ai pas peur.

Hannibal dissimula magistralement sa grande satisfaction. L'instinct de prédateur qui sommeillait en son protégé commençait à s'éveiller. Ses nombreux mois de travail, tous orientés dans cette direction, portaient doucement leurs fruits. Bientôt, ils chasseraient ensemble.

- Dans vos rêves, existe-t-il un rituel ?

- Je les tue de mes mains, c'est tout.

Will mit fin à la conversation d'un geste de la main.

- Il est déjà tard. Une fois de plus, nous avons débordé sur le temps réglementaire…

En effet, la pendule indiquait plus de vingt-trois heures. Hannibal étudia un instant les traits tirés de son patient. Il savait de source sûre que Will n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente. Depuis deux semaines, lui et le Dr Logan se voyait régulièrement, se laissant emporter dans des conversations toute la nuit durant.

Hannibal aurait pu ressentir de la jalousie à ce propos, mais il n'en était rien. Will n'avait jamais été aussi loquace. Loki devait réellement l'aider en ce sens.

Le téléphone du profiler se mit à vibrer, annonçant un appel de Jack. Will décrocha.

- Jack, vous devriez dormir la nuit,

- Vous aussi. J'ai des nouvelles concernant le Marionnettiste.

- Je vous écoute. Je suis chez Hannibal, laissez-moi mettre le hautparleur.

- On a retrouvé l'ADN de Steve Rogers sur la dernière scène de crime, chez la famille Stones. Le lien avec Bruce Banner est flagrant il pointe la direction des Vengeurs.

- Un de leurs ennemis ? Proposa naturellement Hannibal.

- Peu probable, rétorqua Will. Le tueur cherche une forme d'approbation, probablement celle de ceux qu'il nous désigne. En étant criminel, il devient l'un de leurs adversaires, mais ce n'est pas son but. Au contraire. Il veut s'approcher d'eux, intégrer leur monde. Se faire remarquer, une fois de plus.

- Encore un cinglé, soupira l'agent du FBI à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit l'histoire de notre vie…

* * *

- Je me souviens de l'affaire de Manhattan. Le reste du monde était scotché à ses écrans, et j'en faisais partie, bien évidement. Découvrir que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cet univers, de la manière la plus violente qui soit…

- Personne ne sait ce qu'est devenu l'envahisseur, Loki d'Asgard. Quand je pense qu'ils ont réussi à le laisser s'échapper, et qu'il est de nouveau libre d'agir, quelque part sur cette Terre…

Hannibal acquiesça doucement aux paroles du Dr Logan.

- Le mal est partout.

Les deux hommes quittaient le restaurant Français ou ils venaient de dîner. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers la baie de Chesapeake. Le soleil avait déjà disparu à l'horizon, et Baltimore brillait de ses lumières artificielles. L'automne, déjà bien entamé, était particulièrement doux.

Ils longèrent la côte de sable blanc en silence profitant simplement de l'instant présent. S'ils pouvaient parler des heures sans s'arrêter, le silence n'effrayait ni l'un ni l'autre.

Will trouvait la compagnie du chercheur apaisante. Il s'était rarement senti aussi à l'aise aux côtés d'un autre humain. Depuis quelques temps, il se surprenait à attendre avec une certaine forme d'impatience leur prochaine rencontre. Heureusement, celles-ci étaient plus que régulières.

Ils rejoignirent bientôt le _Federal Hill Park_ et traversèrent la magnifique roseraie.

- Votre théorie sur l'appartenance du Marionnettiste au monde des Vengeurs me paraît prometteuse, souligna le Dr Logan s'accoudant à la rambarde de fer forgée pour mieux observer le jardin. Avez-vous resserré vos filets ?

Des roses trémières s'enroulaient autour de colonnes de marbre. L'endroit était peu fréquenté et le calme qui l'entourait se révélait une bénédiction pour les âmes torturées. L'eau d'un petit bassin drapé de nénuphars clapotait en face d'eux.

- Si nous attendons suffisamment, les prochains crimes devraient nous apporter plus de détails. Mais j'aimerais autant éviter que d'autres innocents ne trouvent la mort.

- C'est tout à votre honneur. J'ai pensé…

Loki s'arrêta, hésitant.

- Dites-moi.

- Peut-être avoir l'avis de l'un des leurs. Un Vengeur pourrait nous éclairer sur leurs ennemis et leurs amis. En l'interrogeant correctement, nous pourrions obtenir des informations potentiellement utiles, en partant du principe que le tueur est lié de près ou de loin à cette équipe.

- Vous songiez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Tony Stark. Je pensais qu'il pourrait de plus se rendre utile quand à une autre de nos interrogations. Saviez-vous que Stark Industries, à peine Manhattan remise de ses émotions, entamait un programme de conquête spatiale ? L'eau que nous avons trouvée sur les deux scènes provient d'une autre Terre. Peut-être Stark pourrait-il nous aider à en déterminer la provenance exacte.

L'Empathe médita un instant ces nouvelles informations.

- Une fois de plus, vous vous révélez de bon conseil. Jack devrait vous engager.

Loki, sous son déguisement de professeur, sourit modestement.

Will semblait soudain concentré sur toute autre chose. Une question lui brulait les lèvres depuis quelques jours, sans qu'il n'ose la poser. S'ils parlaient énormément, il est un sujet qu'ils évitaient.

Ils ne parlaient pas d'eux.

Will en savait donc au final très peu sur son nouveau compagnon. Il en ressentait une certaine frustration. Sa vie à lui avait été étalée dans les médias, et aucun détail de son existence n'avait été épargné. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi le Dr Logan avait subitement quitté Londres pour rejoindre Baltimore.

- Jusque quand pensez-vous rester parmi nous ?

Loki, préparé à la question, mis cependant une minute avant de répondre. Ses yeux caressaient les carpes koï qui crevaient la surface du bassin en quête d'oxygène.

- Je ne pense pas rentrer à Londres. Pour être honnête, mon séjour ici n'est rien d'autre qu'une fuite en avant.

- Votre réussite est admirable. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme talentueux comme vous pourrait bien fuir ?

Lloyd rit du compliment.

- La réussite professionnelle ne suffit pas pour mener une vie heureuse, faut-il croire. J'ai fui la monotonie. Je voulais… du changement. Essayer autre chose. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, je compte prolonger mon inactivité quelques mois encore. Alors, je chercherais un emploi, ici ou ailleurs. Ou je reprendrai mes études. Nous verrons.

- Et votre séjour chez notre ami… ?

Loki soupira.

- D'ici une semaine, je pourrais lui confier ma volonté de trouver un logement sans le vexer. Son sens de l'hospitalité est très chatouilleux. A ce sujet, comment avance votre… Partie de pêche ?

- Lentement mais sûrement. Je refuse de précipiter les choses. Je ne veux prendre le risque de le perdre.

- Je connais ça, murmura l'autre comme pour lui-même.

La nuit, précieuse alliée, dissimula la légère gêne de Will. Son interlocuteur maniait les sous-entendus mieux qu'Hannibal lui-même. Nombreux, mais trop subtils pour éclairer franchement le profiler sur ses intentions. Le doute planait toujours.

- Vous m'avez l'air fatigué. Je devrais vous laisser dormir, ce soir, plaisanta Loki. Je supporte moi-même assez bien l'insomnie, d'autant que rien ne m'empêche de me reposer en journée.

- Ce serait sage, en effet, reconnut l'intéressé.

Ils reprirent tranquillement le chemin de leurs voitures.

- La prochaine fois, je vous emmènerai au _Leakin Park, Gwynns Falls _vaux vraiment le détour. expliqua Will. Je suis sûr que l'endroit vous plaira.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Pour être franc, l'endroit m'importe peu. C'est la compagnie, qui est importante.

Will apprécia la justesse du propos.

Une fois arrivés à leurs véhicules respectifs, le profiler tendit la main au professeur. Celui-ci la considéra quelques instants avant de la serrer avec chaleur. Il s'approcha alors de son cadet pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue râpeuse, dans un geste d'affection que l'on réserve d'ordinaire à ses plus vieilles connaissances, ou aux membres de sa famille.

Will l'observa distraitement monter dans sa voiture et quitter les lieux. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se décider à monter également dans sa voiture et rejoindre Wolf's Trap.

Dans une semaine, Lloyd quittait la demeure de l'éventreur. Dans une semaine, il pourrait se permettre de prendre plus de risques.

Une hâte morbide d'en finir avec cette partie de sa vie le dévorait.

Il lui fallait d'abord détruire. Ensuite, il serait bien temps de reconstruire.

* * *

**Voilà mes chers Cobayes,**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort en attendant (avec autant d'impatience que Will attend ses rendez-vous avec Loki) d'avoir de vos nouvelles !**

**Laukaz-The Lab.**


	10. Acte 10 : Le choc des cultures

**Bonjour chers Cobayes,**

**Je vous prie d'excuser ma longue absence. **

**Ce chapitre est dédié à Goultar, j'espère qu'il te plaira et qu'il te remontera le moral ! **

**Sinon, en changeant de sujet, je suis outrée ! C'est absolument immonde je viens de me rendre compte en relisant cette fiction que TOUS, absolument TOUS les points virgules ont purement est simplement disparus ?! Le site ne les prend pas en compte ? C'est quand même assez ennuyant, certaines phrases sont de ce fait très très moches.**

**Vous auriez pu me le dire bande de cobayes malotrus :p**

**Pour vous punir, voici le nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Acte 10 : Le choc des cultures.**

* * *

- J'y prends du plaisir.

- A cette sensation de puissance ?

- Ce ne sont que des rêves…

- Mais vous les attendez avec impatience.

Will acquiesça.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir tant de violence en moi.

Hannibal n'ajouta rien. Depuis plusieurs jours, les séances avec Will se révélaient de plus en plus intéressantes. C'était comme si le fait de côtoyer l'excellent Dr Logan réveillait sa nature de tueur, profondément enfouie jusqu'alors. Les discussions du psychiatre avec le profiler devenaient de plus en plus intimes, et noires. Hannibal jubilait mais n'en montrait rien.

- Ces pulsions, vous quittent-elles au réveil ?

Will planta son regard clair dans celui de son interlocuteur.

- Partiellement.

La réponse était lourde de sous-entendus.

Hannibal laissa passer quelques minutes avant de répondre.

- Will, si un jour vous vous sentez perdre le contrôle… Vous pourrez compter sur moi. N'en doutez-pas.

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, Dr Lecter…

* * *

Tony Stark atterrit en face du quartier général du FBI, avec le peu de discrétion qui le caractérisait si bien. Jack Crawford vint l'accueillir avec une certaine fraîcheur. Le dirigeant se serait volontiers passé de la démesure du millionnaire : plusieurs dizaines de curieux se pressaient sur les marches du bâtiment, intrigués par la venue du célèbre Iron Man.

- Mr Stark.

- Mr Crawford.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion, passant un barrage d'hommes lourdement armés. Le Marionnettiste avait commis deux nouveaux meurtres, et les ADN de la Veuve noir et Œil de Faucon avait été retrouvés sur les scènes de crimes. L'ambiance était plus tendue que jamais à Baltimore.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent une immense pièce meublée d'une large table en chêne, autour de laquelle se retrouvaient les différents membres liés à cette enquête.

- Merci d'être venu, Mr Stark. Je vous présente Will Graham, profiler, et les Dr Lecter et Logan, respectivement psychiatre et chercheur en psychiatrie. Nous travaillons sur le cinglé que la presse appelle le marionnettiste, et qui semble avoir un lien avec le groupe des Vengeurs.

- De toute évidence, approuva l'ingénieur.

Il déposa avec nonchalance une mallette sur la table. Immédiatement, les plaques de son armure se détachèrent et quittèrent son corps pour venir se plier et s'agencer à la perfection dans la minuscule mallette.

Il défroissa théâtralement la veste qui recouvrait un tee-shirt à l'effigie du groupe Black Sabbath.

Hannibal le détesta au premier coup d'œil.

_Cet homme ne respecte rien. D'une vulgarité aberrante. _

- Commençons, si vous le voulez bien, annonça Jack. Mr Stark, il nous faudrait plusieurs choses.

- Une visioconférence n'aurait pas suffi ? se plaignit l'intéressé. J'ai un agenda assez chargé…

_Et arrogant, en plus de ça. Notre dieu de la ruse doit-être bien faible pour s'être entiché d'un être aussi désagréable. J'espère que son plan n'inclus pas de me faire côtoyer ce phénomène plus que nécessaire; il serait dur de résister à la tentation de n'en faire qu'une bouchée...  
_

Visiblement, Hannibal n'était pas le seul excédé par le comportement de l'insupportable. Jack lui répondit sans enfiler de gants.

- Trop risqué et moins efficace que de vous avoir sur place.

Il plaça un échantillon d'eau sur la table en face du millionnaire

- Ah des gens directs et pas occupés à me lécher le cul. Ça fait plaisir. Voyons ça.

Tony s'affala sur la chaise et croisa ses jambes au-dessus de la table. Il fit rouler la minuscule bouteille en verre entre ses doigts avant de la faire disparaître dans l'une de ses poches.

Le Professeur Logan le dévisageait, légèrement amusé. Cela déplut fortement à Will.

En fait, Loki examinait sa future proie, des idées plein la tête.

Le génial et exubérant Tony Stark débarquait dans le petit monde parfaitement rangé d'Hannibal Lecter. La confrontation promettait d'être explosive.

_Il faut que je surveille cet humain, ou sa vulgarité va le conduire droit dans l'assiette de mon cher ami..._

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire à ce niveau-là, conclut Stark. Autre chose ?

- Une liste des ennemis des Vengeurs, demanda Will.

Tony siffla d'admiration.

- Vous avez un cahier un et un stylo ? Et la nuit devant vous ?

* * *

- Amusant.

- Agaçant.

- J'étais sûr qu'il vous déplairait.

Will haussa une épaule fataliste.

- Je pense qu'il est la personne la plus éloignée de moi sur cette Terre.

Loki, sous le déguisement de Lloyd, observa son vis-à-vis. Effectivement, lui et Stark n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun, si l'on excepte un brillant intellect est un don peu commun.

- Comment se passent vos séances avec le Dr Lecter ?

Les deux hommes se promenaient tranquillement au Leakin Park. Ils avaient bien besoin de se détendre, après leur long entretien avec l'Ingénieur. Will aurait volontiers partagé un moment avec Hannibal, afin de poursuivre sa manœuvre de rapprochement. Cependant, il souhaitait réellement se reposer un peu, et également se laisser désirer. Ce n'était pas le moment de manquer de subtilité en passant chaque instant de libre avec le psychopathe.

Il profitait donc pleinement de leur balade automnale, dans le calme de l'immense parc naturel.

Lloyd lui désigna un banc face au minuscule lac artificiel bordé de chrysanthèmes. Une famille pique-niquait au bord de l'eau, profitant de la douceur de l'arrière-saison et partageant un peu de pain avec des cygnes farouches.

- J'y viens tranquillement, éluda Will, peu désireux de briser la quiétude de l'instant en évoquant l'éventreur.

- Je déménage demain. Il a très bien pris la nouvelle de mon départ.

Un poids que Will ne pensait pas porter quitta ses épaules. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec un sourire.

Un silence tranquille s'installa entre eux. Pas l'un de ces silences gênants, mais plutôt ceux qui témoignent d'une profonde connexion, celles qui se passent aisément de mots.

Il fallut quelques secondes au profiler pour comprendre que Lloyd s'allongeait sur le banc, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux.

La spontanéité de l'Anglais le surprenait toujours.

Mécaniquement, les doigts du profiler effleurèrent les longs cheveux noirs.

Lloyd, les paupières closes, semblait appréciait l'instant tout autant que lui.

A son tour, le profiler ferma les yeux, laissant l'improbabilité de la situation apaiser son âme.

* * *

_Huit heures plus tard._

C'était trop tôt. Bien trop tôt, mais une telle occasion ne se représenterait peut-être jamais. Il fallait tenter le coup.

Will, les mains tremblantes, se saisit de son téléphone.

Ses doigts composèrent machinalement le numéro d'Hannibal.

- Will ?

- Dr Lecter.

Sa voix résonna tout autour de lui, étrangement assurée.

- Il est trois heures du matin. Tout va bien ?

- Non.

Silence. Le profiler finit par ajouter :

- Je l'ai fait.

Un instant de mutisme attesta la surprise du praticien.

- Souhaitez-vous que je vienne vous voir ?

- La question et plutôt, souhaitez-vous _vraiment_ venir me voir ?

De l'autre côté du téléphone, Hannibal exultait en silence.

_Plus que jamais, mon ami…_

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. **

**J'ai recommencé Hannibal il y a quelques jours.**

**C'est vraiment la meilleure série qu'il m'ait été donné de voir =') **

**Je vous embrasse,**

**Laukaz. **


End file.
